Harry Potter and the Journey Home
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: He helped them home and now its time to return the favor. Harry must go back in time to the Salem Witch hunts to save Emmett before he gets hanged as a witch. Final part to my Back to the Future Series FINISH!
1. Coming to the Rescue

**Chapter I:** **Coming to the Rescue**

**- August 31, 1996- ( 10:30pm) **

Harry rolled back and forth on his bed. His forehead was still dripping wet. His body ach with every movement he made. He slowly starts to open his eyes.

"W-where am I?" he asked. The room that he was in was dark but he saw some light coming from what looked to be a doorway. "Am I dead?"

"You almost did die," said a young's woman's voice.

Harry felt her dabbing a wet cloth onto his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I really don't know. You were rushed here because you were sick. Thanks to the doctor your vitals are normal."

"Doctor?"

He opened his eyes wider and saw all of the machines beeping and wires connecting to him.

"Hospital, what's the name of the hospital?"

" Mayflower Hospital."

"And are you a Muggle, tell me am I in Salem?"

"Muggle? I don't know about that but yes you are in Salem."

Harry tries to sit up.

"Lay back down. You are not strong enough."

"I don't care, I must save Emmett."

He ripped the wires off of him and stood up. He slowly walks to the door. He was just a few steps away from the bed when he felt a sharp pain running through his arm. He looks to see the nurse had stuck a needle into him. He fell to the ground and that was the last thing that he could remember.

**- September 1, 1996- ( 8:00am) **

He opened his eyes once more and his room was lit by the sun's rays. He sat up in his bed, put on his glasses and began to look around. Next to him was a vase full of flowers and . . .

"Hedwig, how did you get here?" he asked.

"She came to us and we brought her here," said a voice.

Harry looked towards the window and saw a man and a woman. They walk towards him and stood right next to the bed.

"It's good to see that you're feeling alright Mr. Potter," said the man.

"You know me?"

"Of course we do. My name is Morgan Von Drake and this is my husband Jon. Do you think you're only famous in the UK?" asked the woman.

"Well . . . you're wizards," Harry starts to turn red. "Do you know what happened to me and why I'm in a hospital?"

"An old Muggle woman found you by her fireplace and called the cops. When they came they rushed you to here because you were running a high fever and you were unconscious," said Jon.

"Why did that happened to me?"

"The Floo Network has a difficult time sending people to places where the destination is over seas and is more than four hours difference," said Morgan. "The result would make the person ill because it is hard on the body."

"So how did you know where to find me?" asked Harry.

"Our job is part of the Floo Network. We monitor all the working fireplaces and keep track who's traveling. The house that you floo into should had been disconnected from the system since now that a Muggle is living in there, but now it is," said Jon. "And while we were heading here your owl met with us."

Harry saw a letter tied on her leg and took it from her. He unfolded it and it was from Ron.

_Harry, _

_I'm really worried. You should have at least waited for me to finish my shower and then I could have come with you. I hope you know what you are doing and I hope to see you alive and in one piece. I hope that you get this letter and good luck again. _

_You better make it home and hope to see you soon, _

_-Ron. _

"So why have you come to Salem?" asked Morgan.

"To save a friend."

"Emmett?"

"How do you know about Emmett?"

"You blurted his name out in you sleep."

Harry looked around.

"Do you think we could discus this at a different place?"

"Sure, and you're already been check out," said Jon. "We will leave while you change back into your robes."

Jon and Morgan start to leave. Harry pulled off the covers and he was startled when he saw his robes right next to him in mid air.

"I thought I would save you the trip to the closet," said Jon. "Now we'll be right by the door."

When Harry finished getting dressed he and the Von Drakes left. They got into a car and took off.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"Home," said Jon.

Jon drove the car for miles and he stopped when he got to a blue house. Once they got into the house they sat on the sofa and Harry starts to talk.

"I'm here because I have this friend, Emmett Brown, he was sent here by accident and he feels that his life is in danger."

"Why would his life be in danger?" asked Jon.

"Don't laugh; it's because of the witch-hunts."

Jon and Morgan looked at each other and began to laugh.

"The witch-hunts haven't been around for 300 years," said Morgan. "And if your friend was sent here by floo powder then we would have known."

"You would know about it if he floo in this time. You see my friend is very smart and cleaver, please believe me when I say this; he invented this powder so you could travel in time. He traveled back in time of the witch-hunts and I'm here to save him."

Jon and Morgan just looked at each other.

"I'm telling you the truth," said Harry.

"I know," said Morgan.

"You do?"

"My Great-great-great grandmother Sarah had a friend, Emmett, and he told all of Salem Village that he came from the future so they wouldn't hang him but they just laughed at him and called him crazy. My great-great-great aunt was in love with that man and her heart was broken with that lie and ran away. That happened over 300 years ago," said Morgan. "No one believed him and he kept saying that his friends will come and save him and you have come."

Harry got up from the sofa.

"I have to go."

"Go where?"

"To Salem Village, there might be some answers there."

They all got back into the car and didn't stop until they reached the village. When they reached to the village it didn't have that cultural look and all of the buildings were boarded up. The grass was two feet tall and there was a sign: **CLOSED FOREVER**.

"What happened? I remembered this place was full of people," said Harry.

"The wizards and witches that ran this place didn't have enough money and tourist to keep it open," said Jon.

"I remember this was where I got my first job. I played Sarah Sandersen," said Morgan.

"How long has this been closed?"

"For about 13 years."

Harry looked around the place hoping to find something. He saw the church and next to it was the cemetery. He walked through the tall grass and began to look through the tombstones. He across a black beaten tombstone he ripped the grass away and then fell to his knees. Jon and Morgan came and stood next to him. On the tombstone was:

_**Emmett Brown **_

**_Died _ _July 19, 1692_**

_**Hanged, accused of being a wizard **_

_**Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara **_

"I have to go back. I must stop this," said Harry.

"But how will you get back to that time?" asked Jon.

"I just need something that was bought around that time."

"How will you get that?"

"How about the tombstone?"

"Nah, the headstones back then were made the same day that they hung someone," said Jon.

"I might have it," said Morgan. She put her hands around her neck and unlatched a necklace. "This belonged to my great-great-great grandmother. It was a gift from her youngest sister Clara."

"Clara?" Harry looked back at the tombstone, "the same Clare that erected the tombstone?"

"Yes. She really loved him even if she didn't believe him that he could travel in time." She gave him the necklace.

"How will you know if this necklace will send you to the right time?" asked Jon.

"Well I'll be back then and I'll try something else. Do you think you can take me to a supply store, I need to get floo powder and a timer turner and do you have a camera. I want a picture of the tombstone," said Harry.

Jon went back to the car and came back with his camera. He took the picture and the picture came out of the camera. Harry took it and put it in his robes. They got back into the car and they went off.

"You do know that once you go back you can't be using your wand," said Jon.

"But I can't do wandless magic. Well I've done some wandless magic it but I haven't mastered it like you have," said Harry.

"If you've done it before then you can do it again. Just free your mind and concentrate on the spell," said Morgan.

"Thanks. Hey Morgan what are you doing with that laptop?" asked Harry.

"I'm guessing that with the floo powder that you are using you will be going through the Floo Network and I'm looking at the fireplaces and which one you should use," said Morgan.

"Wow, you can do that all on a laptop?"

"Yeah, do you think that all of our documents are in a filing cabinet? We don't live in the stone age," said Morgan. "Ah here's one. It was abandon in March 1691 because of ghost. This house will be perfect for you to go."

She got the information and closed the laptop. Soon after that Jon pulled the car over to the side.

"This is your stop," he said.

They all got out of the car.

"I don't get it? Where are the stores I only see a pub and a church?" asked Harry.

"Go into that pub and once in there go to the back of the wall and walk through it. You will in up on the streets of Four Corners, our wizard village. The store that you need should be somewhere on your right. When you want to go back to the pub go the same way that you came in.," said Jon.

"That's it?"

"Yep, and good luck Mr. Potter."

"Oh before you leave," said Morgan. She handed him a handful of big white round pills. "Before you go home to England take one of these chewable. It will help on your journey and you wouldn't be bed rest for a whole day, you will just have a stomach ach."

They said their good byes and Harry went into the pub. After Harry got all of his supplies he went back to the pub and constructed the mix. He went over to the fireplace and tossed in the mix. He put the necklace in his robe and took out a piece of paper that Morgan gave to him.

"Hope Hill," he said and then took a step in.

**-Wednesday ** **June 27, 1692-** **10:30am**

Harry fell out of the fireplace and slide across the floor. Morgan was right, the house was trashed and not a single living soul was present. He got up, dusted him self off and went outside. He got out that same piece of paper that Morgan gave him and looked on the map that she printed out. The house that he just came out of was miles away from Salem Village. It started to rain so he pulled his hood on and began his journey to the village. He kept walking in the same direction that the map told him but he saw no signs of civilization. He walked up to a small hill and looked to see what's ahead of him. He holds onto a small tree and began to look down below he saw a farm and a man feeding the animals. Harry took his hand off of the tree to get a better look but the ground was too muddy and he slipped down the hill and straight onto a fence. The man came over to him.

"Jasmine, fetch some water, we have a hurt man here."

The man picked Harry up and started to lead him into the house. Harry's head began to hurt and he couldn't see straight. Before he was carried into the house he thought he saw a name plate and he thought that he was imagining things when he saw it read: Potter's Farm.


	2. The Meeting of Odin, Jasmine, and Cecil ...

**A/N: Have a very happy Easter**

**Chapter II: The Meeting of Odin, Jasmine, and Cecil Potter **

**-** **Wednesday June 27, 1692 6:15pm-**

Harry opened his eyes and everything was black.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked.

"There, there, you've been asleep for a while," said a sweet voice. "You knock your head on our fence and lucky my husband found you and brought you in."

"Where am I? I need to find my friend," said Harry. "He's in danger and so am I."

"Well you are safe and sound here at the Potter's farm."

"Potter's farm?"

A sound of a match stroke and an oil lamp was lit. Harry sat up to see a young woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Jasmine Potter."

"Potter?"

"And don't be missing the Missus. So what might your name be?"

" Po-." He then stopped. _"I can't tell her that my name is Potter too, she's like my great-great-great-great relative." _

He looked around trying to give himself a name. He looked at himself and saw that he was covered in fur and a name just popped in his head.

"Uh, Krum, Victor Krum," said Harry.

"It's nice too meet you Mr. Krum. Your head might be still sore but nothing was serious."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday the 27."

He then heard a baby crying and Jasmine starts to leave. Harry took the fur blankets off of him and went to the next room. Jasmine was next to a cradle holding a baby.

"Oh Cecil, mummy is here." She rocks him in her arms. She sees Harry. "This here is Cecil James Potter. He's the first Potter to be born in America."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be five months in July."

Something starts to smell and Jasmine saw the kettle boiling over.

"Oh dear. Could you hold onto Cecil?"

She gave Harry the baby and went over to the kettle.

"So you're the first Potter to be born in America. I never knew that I have any family over here." He just stood there holding Cecil and enjoying the moment to be around family but then he starts to smell something and his robe starts to get a little wet. He holds the baby away from his chest and he saw what had happened. "Ugh you little weasel, you peed on me."

Cecil just smiled at Harry and Harry put Cecil back in to his crib.

"So Mrs. Potter what are you brewing?"

"Some potato and vegetable soup. When Odin comes back with some meat dinner will be served soon."

"Who's Odin?"

"I'm Odin," said a young man. He was by the door holding his rifle. "Glad to see that you are all right." He looked at Jasmine. "I got someduck for us."

She took the birds from Odin and she began to pluck them so she could start roasting them.

"So lad what brings you here?" asked Odin. He took off his hat and sat the rifle by the door.

"Oh, I came here to look for a friend. His name is Emmett, Emmett Brown. Do you know him?"

"Aye. He's the boy that Arthur hired to work in his stables," said Odin. "He's a very strange lad and he knows too much for his own good."

"Do you know how far it is to Salem Village?" asked Harry.

"About three miles give or take," said Odin. He then changed the subject. "So how's England? And how's it like at Hogwarts?"

Harry first didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he should tell him that everything was fine or should he just keep quiet.

"No need to fear me for we are friends to those that are magic," said Odin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand and handed it to Harry. "You dropped this when you hit your head on our fence. Be careful when you get into town and make sure that no one sees this or they will turn you in. "

"But I can't do wandless magic," said Harry.

"Sure you can, any wizard can. Yes it is hard but it can be taught."

Soon Jasmine sat a bowl of the soup in front of Odin and Harry and then she brought out theduck and they started to feast.

"I'm just wondering why you don't use magic inside your own home since you live so far away from the village?" asked Harry.

"We do but very rarely. We have some muggle friends that come to visit us and the magistrate comes here every day to bless Cecil," said Odin. "We don't mind not using magic and we really like it here, it's more peaceful and now that we have our own land we can have the life that we always wanted." He saw Harry's expression on his face when he mentions about the life that he always wanted. "Life might be tough here but we feel that we have more choices and more opportunities."

"What can you read mines as well?" asked Harry. "I just don't understand why any wizards would want to live here especially during this time. The muggles are afraid of us and are killing innocent people."

"What are you talking about Mr. Krum, they've only killed one person," said Jasmine.

"But how many have they accused? There are going to be more killings and what are you going to do when they are coming for you?"

"They won't. Our family gets the fullrespectedfrom thepeople in town and they wouldn't want to kill us," said Odin. He took his last spoonful and got up. "If you are going to be walking in the town you better get some muggle clothes. If they see those Hogwarts robes they might think the worse of you."

"But I don't have anything else to wear," cried Harry.

Odin went into his bedroom and came out with some clothes.

"You look to be around my size but if they don't fit you properly you can adjust them."

"Thank your sir."

"Do you have a place to stay while you are visiting Salem?" asked Jasmine.

"No I don't."

Jasmine and Odin exchange glances.

"Well you are welcome to stay here if you like," said Jasmine. "We only have two bedrooms and if you don't want to share a room with Cecil you can sleep in the barn."

"Thank you."

Dinner was over and Jasmine quickly put things away. Harry grabbed his clothes and some blankets and started to head towards the barn. He blows out his lantern and lay down in his straw bed. His eye lids were lowering but shot open when he heard something. He went to the door and peered out. He saw floating lanterns heading towards the house. When he saw Odin opening his door he saw that children were holding the lanterns. Odin let them all into the house and shut the door. Harry went to the house and peered through a window. He slightly opened the window and listen.

"I'm glad that you are all here and if you all sit down we can begin the lesson," said Odin. He led them all to the fireplace and they all sat down. "Mr. Krum you can join us if you like."

_"How did he know that I was by the window?" _

Harry left the window, entered the house and joined the group of kids.

"Odin if you don't mind me asking what are all these children doing here?"

"These children, not all of them but some of them are Muggle Born and their parents send them to us so we can teach them how to do magic," said Odin. "Now for tonight's lesson we will learn how to levitate objects. The spell, 'Wingardium Leviosa.'

"Wingardium Leviosa," all the children repeated.

"Good. Matthew would you like to try and lift this stone off of my hand," said Odin.

Matthew was very short and looked to be at lest six. He crawled over to Odin. He stared at the stone for a while and then Harry notice that he said something under his breath numerous times and then before he knew it the stone was a couple of inches above Odin's hand and rising.

"Good job Matthew. Now would everyone form a line and you will try to lift the stone." He grabbed the stone and sat it back on his hand.

Child after child they went up and were successful in raising the stone. Some had trouble but in the end the stone was lifted up. Once all the children went, Odin went up to Harry.

"I told you I can't do wandless magic."

"And I told you that you can. Just try."

"How? I don't even know where to begin," said Harry.

"Clear you mind and think nothing but the stone," said Odin. "Then imagine the stone lifting from my hand and say the spell."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," said Harry but the stone did not move. "See I told you so."

"Seeing it happened is one thing, you must also believe it as well," said Odin. He looked at all of the students. "Now I will give you one last spell to learn for tonight and it's called 'Alohomora'. It will unlock any door."

The front door opened and a man appeared.

"Odin, I need to take the children home."

"Okay. Now children don't forget to practice today's spells and the next time that we meet we will be learning incantations," said Odin.

He got up and headed towards the door and Jasmine gave everyone a bag full of cookies. They waved good bye and closed the door. Odin saw Harry still sitting by the fire with the stone in his hand. He went over to him and he could hear him saying Wingardium Leviosa over and over.

"Still trying?"

"Yeah and I don't get it. How does wandless magic works?"

"Basically you use your mind by thinking the spell that you want to perform and you use your eyes to cast it."

"What helped up to get focus?" asked Harry.

"My teacher first taught me of the arts of meditation. It really helped me on clearing my mind but most of all it helped me to focus on my spells. Unlike these children that were here you already know the spells you just need to learn how to cast a spell without the wand. I will help you get more focus but you need to practice on casting on your own unless you would like to join me with the little ones."

Just then a cup appeared and a brown box.

"Drink this tea and in the box is full of candles. Light the candles and sit in a position that you find to be the most comfortable and start to take some deep breaths. Do that for about ten minutes. As each day passes add five more minutes."

He took his stuff and went back to the barn. He drank the tea and it was making him sleepy. He lit a few candles and started to take in some deep breaths. He had a hard time staying awake but he was determine to stay awake. After the ten minutes he blew out the candles and went to bed.


	3. Salem Village

**Chapter III: Salem Village**

**-Thursday June 28, 1692-**

Harry awoke feeling great and rested. He stretched his arms, got up and went towards the house. Inside Jasmine was over by the stove preparing breakfast, and Cecil was in a hand made highchair. Harry walked in and got a glass of water.

"You're just in time for breakfast Mr. Krum," said Jasmine.

"Please call me Victor. About breakfast I don't think I could. You've done a lot for me already," said Harry,

"I insist. You can't be walking around without any food in your stomach," said Jasmine.

Odin came out of the bedroom and sat at the table. Jasmine got his plate of food and sat it in front for him after giving him a kiss.

"Victor, how did you sleep?" ask Odin.

"Very well in the matter of fact," answered Harry. "What kind of tea did you gave me?"

"Just a mixture of some herbs."

Jasmine grabbed a plate and waved it in front of Harry's face.

"Are you sure that you don't want to eat Victor?"

The fried eggs and bacon look so juicy that Harry couldn't resist it. He took the plate and sat across from Odin. After breakfast Odin took Harry and showed him the road to town. Harry said good bye and began to walk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He got to the village and a bell began to ring. Harry saw some to the villagers going into the church while the rest went on with their business. Harry saw a little girl outside of her house turning butter. He walked up to her.

"Uh . . . sorry to disturb you Miss but do you know where Arthur is?"

"Over there, at his stables," said the little girl. She pointed straight and she continued to turn her butter.

Harry looked in the direction that she pointed to and started to walk. He saw a lot of shops and houses. When he got to the stables, which was next to a brown house, he saw a man to the looks to be in his mid 30's. He had s close shave, long brown hair and a sunken face.

"Excuse me sir, but is your name Arthur?" asked Harry.

The man looked at Harry. "Yes I am. Who are you and how can I help you?"

"My name is Victor Krum, I'm a friend of Emmett Brown, and I was told that he was working here."

"Aye, he's at the end of the stables," said Arthur. "Tell him once he's done I won't be needing him for the rest of the day."

Arthur grabbed a brush, went over to a horse and began to brush it. Harry began to walk towards the end and as he was nearing he could see someone's back.

Emmett was sitting on a stool trying to lift the horse's leg up so he could clean it shoe.

"Hold still you stupid horse," cried Emmett. "How do you expect me to clean your shoe if you won't lift your foot up?"

"Maybe if you don't call it stupid it might listen to you," said a voice from the back.

"You might be right," said Emmett. He then stopped and turned around. He saw a guy, the same age as him with jet black hair, green eyes and was wearing glasses.

"Harry? Oh my god it is you," cried Emmett. He got up and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Never mind I'm just glad that you are here." He hugged him again.

"I'm here to get you out of here," said Harry. "I got your letter asking to bring you home."

"What letter?"

"That's right you haven't written the letter yet," said Harry thinking today's date and the date of the letter.

"Well I would love to chat but I need to finish cleaning this last shoe."

"Okay and Arthur said that after this he won't need you for the rest of the day."

Emmett lifts the horse's leg, pick up his tools and began to clean its shoe. As soon as he was done Emmett told Arthur good bye and he and Harry starts to walk.

"So how are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, but . . . I don't know . . . I'm really worried about the witch-hunts."

"They've already started."

"Yes, Bridget Bishop has already been hanged and there are already about 20 in jail," said Emmett.

"When I got here I heard a bell, what was that all about?"

"A town meeting with only members of the council present."

They walk on and they saw a young girl in a fayed blue dress with light brown hair walking their way.

"Hi Daphne," said Emmett. He waved at her.

"Hi Emmett," she answered. She took a look at Harry and stopped. She stared at him for about 10 minutes and then quickly walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"That was Daphne Black," answered Emmett. "She might have seen something about you that she didn't like."

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne is a true Seer," explained Emmett. "But she only sees the worst that could happen and never the best."

"What did she see in you?"

"Nothing yet."

"Well let's make sure that she doesn't," said Harry. "How did you meet her?"

"Her cat went up in and tree and she went up to get it. She couldn't get down after she got it and I happened to walk by and I help her to get down. We've been friends ever since then."

The towns people start to stare at Harry and Emmett suggest they should walk in the forest.

"They don't like strangers. Took them a while to get use to me," he said.

So they left the village.

"Emmett, I'm just wondering why you haven't gone home."

"I don't have all of the materials," he answered.

"Well you don't have to worry, just say the word and we can be home in a minute."

"How?"

"Before I left I took Hermione's necklace that you gave her so I can send you home by that and I took one of her bobby pins so I can go home."

"Did you also bring a time turner and some floo powder?"

"No."

"See there's the problem. No one here has a time turner or floo powder."

"We can ask Odin where the nearest wizarding village is to get them."

"Who's Odin?"

"My relative."

So they started to walk towards the Potter's farm.

"So how are Hermione and Ron?"

"Ron is fine and Hermione hit her head went she got home but she'll be fine."

Harry then stopped and saw something floating in the river down below. It was a girl in a dark blue dress with brown bushy hair.

"Oh no, Hermione," said Harry and he ran down to the river and Emmett followed.

"How did she get here?" asked Emmett.

"No idea."

They dragged her out and onto the grass. They turned her onto her back and they could see that it was really Hermione. Harry checked her pulse and she wasn't breathing.

"Emmett do you know CPR?" asked Harry.

"No."

"When I tell you to breathe I want you to breath in her mouth."

Harry put his hand on her chest and starts to do compressions.

"One, two, three, breathe," said Harry.

Emmett put his lips on hers and breathed into her mouth. Harry check for her vitals and there were no signs of her pulse so he repeated the compressions.

"Come one Hermione BREATHE!"

Emmett was about to put his lips on hers when she starts to make a gurgling sound in her throat. Harry turns her over to her side and water came out. She started to breathe again.

She turns her head and opened her eyes.

"Oh Hermione," said Emmett. "You are safe now."

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

She wanted to speak but she turned her head a way and closed her eyes.

"Come let's take her to Odin," said Harry.

Emmett picked her up and Harry led the way to the farm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They got to the farm and Harry opened the door to the house. He walked in and the house seemed to be empty. Emmett walked in and Harry quickly pushed a wooden couch in front of the fire. Emmett laid the girl on it. Harry went to Odin's bedroom, got a blanket and laid it on her. Just then Odin, Jasmine and Cecil came in.

"What happened?" asked Odin.

Jasmine put Cecil in his crib and ran over to the girl.

"We were walking towards the farm when we saw her floating in the river," said Harry.

"You did the right thing to bring her here," said Odin. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, she's our friend Hermione," said Emmett. He was over by her holding her hand.

"Why don't you two go outside and we will tell you when she awakes," said Odin.

"We can go to the barn and talk there," said Harry.

Emmett let go of her hand and they left. Harry opened the door to the barn and they went in.

"What are you trying to do will all of these candles? Trying to raise spirits from the dead?" asked Emmett.

"No. Odin is trying to teach me how to do wandless magic and he said that meditation had helped him when he was learning." He gathered all of the candles and put them away.

"Wandless magic, now that is hard to learn," said Emmett.

"Have you learned it? I mean you've been here for six months and you can't use you wand."

"I've tried. Arthur gave me some pointers but I can only do the really easy spell."

He rolled up his right sleeve until his right arm was showing. He put his left hand onto his arm and said something under his breath. When he took his hand away Harry saw two leather straps on his arm. He turned his arm and underneath Harry could see that the straps were holding his wand.

"You strapped you wand to your arm?" asked Harry. "Why?"

"Because. Now that my wand is connected to my arm, my pointer finger has become the wand."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I got it from a book I was reading back at Hogwarts. It says if you connect your wand some where on your body the power in the wand will go to your wand hand so you can perform your magic with your finger like you would do with your wand. You should try it."

He said some words under his breath and the wand and the straps were gone and pulled the sleeve back down.

"Do you think Hermione is alright?" asked Emmett.

"She's in good hands."

Hours went by and Odin opened the doors to the barn and went in.

"How is she?" asked Emmett.

"She's fine, but are you sure that you know her?' asked Odin.

"Of course we know her," said Emmett.

"I know that she's my friend. I've known her since I was eleven," said Harry.

"Well she sure doesn't know you."

"What?"

"Oh great she lost her memory."

"Can we go and see her?" asked Emmett.

"She wishes that you don't."

Odin then starts to leaves.

"Wait," said Harry. "We were wondering if you can tell us where the nearest wizarding village is."

"It's in Queens New York," answered Odin.

"What?"

"It's either there or way down south. Why do you want to know?"

"We need to buy- stuff," said Emmett.

"Well to save you from the trip you can write tothe store and ask them what you need and they can tell you if they have it. You can use my owl Zoey." Odin closed the door and Emmett and Harry started to write the letter.

"What should we say?" asked Harry.

"Put down: I am wondering if you have one, no two time turners and floo powder. If you do can you please send me some. I live in Salem Village. Thank you. And then put your name Harry," said Emmett.

"I hope the owl sends it to the right store," said Harry.

The left the barn and went into the house to ask Odin where was Zoey. He took them out to the forest and in one of the trees a brown barn owl was sitting on a branch. Odin called it down and it softly landed on his arm. He tied the letter to the bird's leg and Harry told the owl to go the the supply store and the bird flew off. Emmett went back to the Village and Harry and Odin went back to the farm. Harry didn't go into the house for the rest of the day. The girl didn't want to see him and he respected that. Jasmine brought him dinner and he ate it alone. Before Harry went to bed Odin came back and gave Harry his herbal tea and quickly left. Harry drank his tea and began to meditate. At the end of his meditation he looks at one of his candles.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The candle stayed still and he tried again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Still the candle remained. He blew out all of the candles and went to bed.


	4. Blacks and Malfoys Oh My

**Chapter IV: Blacks and Malfoys Oh My **

**-Friday June 29, 1692-**

Harry went up to the house to get breakfast.

"Good morning Victor," said Jasmine. "Your plate is already on the table."

Harry looked over to the wooden couch and saw that the girl was gone.

"Hermione, she's gone," said Harry. "Where did she go?"

"Huh, who are you talking about?"

"Hermione, the girl that was lying right over there," said Harry. He was pointing to where she was.

"Oh yeah her, but her name wasn't Hermione, her name is Clara Clayton."

"Clara Clayton?"

"Yes. She left about a half hour ago. A real nice girl she is."

Just then Harry thought about Emmett and pulled out the photo that Jon took for him.

_**Emmett Brown **_

**_Died __July 19, 1692_**

_**Hanged, accused of being a wizard **_

_**Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara **_

"Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara," said Harry.

"What did you say?" asked Jasmine.

"Uh . . . nothing. By there any chance is there another Clara in town?"

"No, not that I know."

Harry quickly ate his breakfast and hurried over to town. When he got over to the stables he saw Emmett brushing a black horse.

"Oh hi Harry," said Emmett. "How's Hermione?"

"That girl wasn't Hermione. Her name is Clara Clayton. Do you know her?"

"No, not really but I am friends with her older sister Sarah and younger brother Tom. They always come by to help me."

"Listen it's about Clara—," but Harry was cut off.

"Hi boys," said an icy voice from behind.

Harry turned around and saw two girls. One was Daphne and the other looked to be his age, had on a black dress and she had pale skin with blonde curly hair.

"Emmett why don't you introduce your friend to me and my cousin," said the older girl

"Demeter, Daphne, I would like you to meet my friend Har—,"

"Victor," said Harry. "Victor Krum.

"It's nice to meet you Victor," said Demeter. Her voice was cold and made a chill down Harry's spine.

Demeter goes up to Harry and looks at him.

"Well you are mighty strong," she said as she touches his arm. "Oh and what wonderful green eyes you have."

Her blue eyes stared at him. Slowly her eyes turn to green and Harry felt like he was in a dream.

"DEMETER!" yelled a guy's voice.

Demeter's eyes turned back to blue and Harry got back to reality.

"Demeter, what do you think you were doing?" asked the guy. He was tall and thin with blonde wavy hair that went down to his gray eyes. He looked to be the same age as Demeter.

"Nothing brother," said Demeter.

"Don't lie to me. Go home right now."

She walked up to him, "You always ruin my fun." She and Daphne left.

The guy looked at Harry, "Be thankful stranger, I just saved your life."

Another guy went up to him, same age, and tall with short black hair. They talked to each other and then they both left.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Harry.

"Hayden Malfoy, Demeter's older brother," said Emmett. "Their family is very rich and very powerful in this town. You do not want to get in their way. The other guy that you saw Hayden talking to was Hephaestus, Daphne's older brother and cousins to Hayden and Demeter."

"What do you know about the Malfoys?" asked Harry.

"From what Daphne told me they've had a ruff life before they moved to the Village. Eight years ago they use to live out in the forest as farmer. Well one night a bunch of muggles raided their house, took everything that was valuable and then burned the house. Then a couple of muggles separated the father and Demeter from the mother and Hayden. Hayden tried to follow but the rest of the muggles hold him back. Hours went by and he heard Demeter screaming and a gun had gone off. He broke free from the muggles and went to find Demeter and their father. He found them and the muggles were gone. Demeter was on the ground crying. Her clothes were ripped into shreds and he saw that his father was shot in the head. Out of rage he went back to his mother and killed all of the muggles that were there. Demeter hasn't been the same after that night. It was as if the joy was suck out of her. She walks around now wearing nothing but black. Her skin is so pale that she sometime looks like a zombie."

"That is terrible," said Harry.

"No, what's terrible is what's happening to Daphne," said Emmett.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Daphne bears a curse that all Black women will have to face. Sixty years ago her family came a cross a band of gypsies. Something horrible happened and the king of the gypsies put a curse on all of the men that if they bear a daughter then she would slowly lose her powers of being a witch and will be come a gypsy at the age of eighteen."

"Oh my god that is terrible. So, any of the male Blacks will curse their daughter in being a gypsy. How can the curse be lifted?"

"A male Black must have a pure heart and befriend to creatures that are not of his kind."

"Like Muggles or a Muggle Born?"

"Yes exactly. Once the curse is lifted all of the women will regain their witch powers."

"How come Sirius has never mentioned this curse to me?"

"It must had be broken long before he was born."

"So, is Demeter a Seer as well?"

"No and she does not bear the curse and neither does Hayden since their father was not a Black but their mother is a Black and a gypsy so they do have some gypsy power."

"Tell me more about Daphne."

"She's the youngest of the Blacks. She has lived here all of her life with her brother, mother and stepfather. But six, almost seven years ago her mother gave birth and about eight months later the mother told the stepfather that she was a witch and so were her kids. He was shock and furious and he killed her and took the baby and ran away. They've been living in foster care ever since."

"I bet they hate muggles as well as Hayden and Demeter."

"Only Hephaestus because he saw it all happened, and Daphne couldn't care any less but she doesn't hate them."

"I can't believe what had happened to them, then that would explain why they prefer Pure Bloods," said Harry thinking of Lucius, and Sirius' family. "Uh Emmett before Hayden came I saw Demeter's eyes change from blue to green and then back to blue. What kind of spell can do that?"

Emmett looked at Harry with a concerning face.

"That was no spell. She was using her powers on you," said Emmett. "After Daphne and Hephaestus lost their mother Hephaestus, Hayden and Demeter walked many miles away to their aunt. They told her of their hatred towards the muggles and they wanted to have great powers. Knowing that she could give them what they wanted they told her what kind of powers they wanted to poses."

"And what would that be?"

"The Unforgiveable . You see you cannot perform anyone of them without a wand and they wanted that power more than any thing. Their aunt worked and finally came up with the potion. When they drank it they became the most powerful wizards. But what they didn't know was that their new powers weren't the true curses."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way to do the curses is by the wand, period. So when brewing the potion their aunt had to give them the curses characteristics."

"So what can each one do?" asked Harry.

"Hephaestus can slowly stop a living heart beat (he poses the killing curse), Hayden can make someone feel great pain, physically and emotionally (Crucio curse), and Demeter can control a person's thoughts and action (imperious curse). You know when they are using their powers is when they are looking at you and their eyes are green."

"Uh what would have happened to me if Hayden didn't come and stop Demeter?"

"If Demeter has someone under her control for a very long time, then the person would slowly stop being human and start to turn in to nothing but a soulless thing. She doesn't have a name for her creatures yet but we do, Dementors."

He saw Harry just staring at him with his eyes wide open.

"Yes it's true. When her mother remarried, she and Hayden tried to get ride of their stepfather. The only means was by force so Demeter used her power. But what she didn't realize was that she kept him under her power for two weeks and that was when she knew the side effects."

"She is their creator and I could have been . . . Hayden really did save my life. So what happened to their stepfather? Where is he?"

"I really don't know. But at night their have been sighting of a tall figure dressed in black roaming the streets, causing anyone to panic. Let's stop talking about them. Just telling you it just gives me the creeps. So what were we talking about before we were interrupted?" He didn't realize that he had stop brushing his horse and continued.

"It's about Clara."

"What about her?"

"Uh . . .never mind, she's here."

Emmett looked up and saw her next to Harry. She looked so much like Hermione; she has her hair, her eyes, and even her smile.

"Emmett?" she asked.

"Uh . . . y-yeah that's me."

"My sister has spoken highly of you and I want to thank you and your friend for saving me."

"You are welcome Miss," said Harry. "Isn't that right Emmett?"

He looked at Emmett and he was just looking at Clara smiling. Clara was looking at him as well.

"Emmett?" asked Harry.

" . . . yes that's right," he replied.

Clara then looked at Harry.

"I don't think we have met properly, my name is Clara Clayton."

"Victor Krum."

"It's nice to meet you, both of you," she said.

Harry saw Hayden walking by with Hephaestus and so did Clara.

"Uh . . . I got to go. Till we meet again." She took one last look at Emmett and then left.

"She's great," said Emmett in a dreamy tone.

"She reminds me a lot of Hermione," said Harry. He looked over at Emmett and he had his dreamy look on his face. "Emmett what I was going to say about her is I remembered something that Binns told the class."

"And what is it?" he sighed.

"Emmett yesterday we altered history by saving her life. Clara was supposed to die that day. She drowned herself and the town was supposed to name the river after her."

Emmett put down the brush and walked over to Harry.

"Are you sure? I mean there could be another Clara in town that we don't know of."

"No, it was her."

Emmett put his hands through his hair. "Time traveling has gotten too dangerous. First when you, Ron and Hermione came to 1967 and now I've changed history."

"And we can't fix it unless you want to take her to the river and you know," said Harry.

"No we can't do that," said Emmett. "We may have seriously had done something wrong."

"It can't be as bad as it was. I mean no one will disappear and they won't be naming the river after her," said Harry.

"But that's just it. She's living and she might get married to someone and have kids when her husband is supposed to have kids with someone else."

"I get your point," said Harry.

"As soon as we get the chance to get home I'm going to erase my memory of time traveling so this won't be happening again," said Emmett.

"Even if it means that you won't be remembering me, Ron or Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes."


	5. Witch, Witch, Witch

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to Jk. Emmett and Clara is from the movie 'Back to the Future' and the trial/characters are based from The **Crucible.** This story is based on the movie 'Back to the Future'

**Chapter V: Witch, Witch, Witch **

**-Saturday June 30, 1692- ( 1:00pm) **

"Ah, it's nice to see you again Victor," said Arthur.

"It good to see you too," said Harry.

"You know if you have nothing better to do I can hire you and you can work with Emmett," suggested Arthur.

"No thank you," said Harry. "I don't know anything about horses."

"Well neither did Emmett when I hired him." he looked over at Emmett trying to clean a horse's shoe. "Then again he still doesn't know anything about horses. Hey Emmett, I'll take care of her, why don't you clean the stalls and make sure all the horses has enough food and water."

Emmett put away his tools and put on some work gloves and began to shovel the poop in a wheel barrel. Harry also put on some gloves and began to help. They just started when bells start to ring and they stop.

"What do those bells mean Emmett?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. There's never a towns meeting on Saturday."

They walked out and they saw everyone walking towards the church. Arthur got out from the stables and stood by the boys.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"We don't know. The bells just rang," said Emmett.

A mob of people starts to stroll by. They were all yelling: 'Witch, Witch!' A wagon was in view and they saw three women tied to it. The horse that was pulling it was trotting very slowly and the mob was becoming violent, throwing what ever that they could get their hands on. As the wagon was passing the stables Harry saw Daphne and Clara walking behind the wagon.

"Daphne, Clara, what's going on here?" he asked.

"These women have just been arrested for witchery. They are to be taken to the church so their souls can be clean," answered Daphne and she walked on.

"I can't stand to see innocent people go through with it," said Arthur and he went back to the stables.

"Emmett those women are innocent," said Harry.

"You know that, I know that but that mob doesn't and we can't do anything to change it," said Emmett.

Harry put down his shovel and gloves and started to follow the mob.

"Where are you going?" asked Emmett.

"To the church I just have to see what they are going to do to them."

Emmett put down his shovel and gloves and went with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The church was completely full with concern people. Harry and Emmett went to the side and peered through a window. They saw two men looking at everyone. One was young with light brown hair and the other was older with salt and pepper hair. The three women were pushed in the doors and were brought to the men.

"Who are those men?" asked Harry.

"The older one is Magistrate Sewall and the other one is Reverend Hale."

Sewall raised his hand and the church became quiet.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the youngest of the three women.

"Mrs. Dollamon, each of you have been found to be witches," answered Sewall.

"But I haven't done anything," said Mrs. Dollamon.

"On the contrary, Demona came running in here earlier today with a needle stabbed in her belly. She has stated that your spirit came to her and did this. And what about the home made doll that we found in your home that resembles Demona. It had a needle jab in its belly," said Sewall.

"I got that doll as a gift and I wouldn't do such a thing like that," said Mrs. Dollamon.

"Her wound says otherwise," said Sewall. "By the power vested in me I asked you Katrina Dollamon, Rebecca Nurse and Martha Corey to ask God for forgiveness so you can join him in heaven when you die."

"Forgiveness for what Sir?" asked Rebecca.

"For the crimes that you have committed but if you don't that only mean that your souls are condemned and you truly are evil," said Sewall.

"I would rather die telling you the truth and to live on a lie," said Martha.

"God knows I'm innocent and that is enough for me," said Rebecca.

Katrina walk up to Sewall, their noses could almost touch.

"The witch-hunts are only based on lies and fear, that's what gives you power. I won't give into this. If you want a witch she's right over there." She pointed at Demona. "She's the one that should be behind bars not me or any of these women."

"Enough, you deny your crimes and God sees you unworthy and evil."

Sewall made a gesture towards some men and they came and took the women way.

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Harry.

"They are going to be lock up and then Sewall and the rest of the council will decided their fates," said Emmett.

The bells rang again and everyone left the church.

**-Sunday July 1, 1692- ( 11:30 am) **

Church ended and the bell rang, everyone started to leave the church but was whispering amongst each other. Harry just walked into town and he sees Daphne still in her church dress sitting under a tree.

"Hi Daphne."

"Victor, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see Emmett."

"Well church just got out a few minutes ago, he might still be there."

Bells start to ring. Daphne got up.

"What is it? What's going on?" asked Harry.

"There's going to be a trail," said Daphne. "This has gone too far. Those damn wannabe wickens should be taught a lesson."

"Wannabe wickens? What are they?" asked Harry.

"A wicken is a witch without any powers but they are well known for making potions and medicine. A wannabe wicken is a muggle that wants to be a wicken but never can be. The one that started the whole witch-hunt is Demona Williams. She and her friends were caught in the woods dancing around a fire chanting a stupid incantation. When Reverend Hale confronted them they told him that it was the devil that was controlling them but they are now free. It's a whole lot of folly if you ask me."

"Would you like to go to the church with me?" asked Harry.

"Sure, why not. I'm curious what the trail will be about."

So they began to walk to the church. On the way there they saw Hephaestus passing by. He saw Daphne and stopped her.

"Daphne, what are you doing being with _him_?"

"I won't hurt her," said Harry. "I'm too what you are."

Hephaestus didn't hear Harry and just looked at Daphne.

"Have you seen Demeter? Hayden is looking for her," he asked.

"No. What has she done?" asked Daphne.

"Nothing that concerns you," he said. "Take care of yourself, don't get into any trouble."

"I'll keep her safe," said Harry.

Hephaestus had notice Harry this time and moved Daphne to the side.

"I don't want you any where near my sister do you hear me?"

His eyes looked deep at Harry and then narrowed at his chest. His brown eyes began to change colors and Harry started to fell a massive pain in his chest. It was as if a hand was reaching in and squeezing his heart.

"Hephaestus don't you dare do that to him," said Daphne. She stepped in front of Harry and Hephaestus smiled at her.

"Okay sis but I don't want to see him hurting you."

"I'm not Mom Hephaestus; I can take care of myself. You can't keep using you know what on every guy I'm with."

Hephaestus smiled at her again and kissed her cheek.

"Remember, if you see Demeter tell her that Hayden is looking for her." And he walked away.

"I'm so sorry. My brother doesn't really like newcomers; he lost his sense to trust. Is your heart okay?"

"It's fine. Just wasn't expecting him to use his powers on me."

"You know about his powers."

"Yeah, Emmett told me everything. He even told me about you, about . . ."

"About how I'm going to become a gypsy?"

"How long do you have?"

"Six years."

They continued to walk to the church.

"When you first saw me I got the feeling that I had frightened you," said Harry.

"I'm a Seer and I saw your future. I saw you in a different place but not sure where you were but it looked as if you were in a different time. You were fighting a man in black robes. I couldn't see his face but all that I did see were his eyes and they were red, blood red."

"Voldemort," said Harry.

"Who?"

"It's nobody."

They got to the church and went in. They saw Emmett sitting next to Clara.

"Hi Emmett, Clara," said Harry as he sat down. "Who's on trail?"

"We don't know."

Everyone took a seat and became quiet.

"All rise for Magistrate Sewall."

Everyone stood up and a man walked into the room.

"You may be seated," said Sewall when he took his seat. "Reverend Hale you may begin."

"Thank you sir," said Hale. "As you may all know that this town is being bewitched by an evil spell. As being the reverend of this town it is my duty to rid the evil souls and to clean all the good ones. My first witness sir is Marry."

A young girl walked up and went to the reverend. She placed her right hand on the bible and raised the other.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

" I do." She then took a seat in front of him.

"Marry, tell me why you are here?" asked Hale

"To tell you all that Katrina Dollamon is innocent. That she didn't make that doll that I did," said Marry.

People start to whisper.

"Then what about the needle?" asked Hale.

"I put it in the belly of the doll so I wouldn't lose it," answered Marry.

"Explain to me why was a needle was stabbed into Demona's stomach," said Hale.

"She put it there herself," said a man. He stood up. "She put it there because she saw Marry stuck it in the doll."

"But why would she do that Dorian?" asked Hale.

"Because I had issues with her and she still loves me," answered Dorian.

"You commented adultery?" asked Sewall.

"That's not true," said a young woman.

"Demona, quiet down please," said Hale. "Do you have any proof?"

"My wife was the only one that knows. Bring her in; she speaks nothing but the truth."

"Okay then, bring her in at once," said Hale.

Two guys ran out and with in 5 minutes they came back. After a day in jail her dress was tattered and dirty, her face had smears of mud all over, looking into her eyes she looked to be in a place far in distance.

"Mrs. Dollamon please come forward; don't look at your husband or anyone else just look forward. Now would you please answer our question? Did your husband, Dorian Dollamon commit adultery with Demona Williams?" asked Sewall.

Katrina look at him and then at Hale. Her eyes wanted to gaze to Dorian but she couldn't without moving her head.

"Mrs. Dollamon, would you please answer the question," said Sewall.

She took a deep breath and believing that she would save her husband she answered, No he did not.

"Oh Katrina I already confess," said Dorian.

"Oh dear God, oh no," said Katrina. She turned and faced her husband. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The two guys grabbed Katrina and took her away.

"Dorian Dollamon your wife said no," said Sewall.

Dorian put his head down and sat down, "I know."

"AHHHGHHH," screamed Demona.

"Demona dear what's wrong?" asked Hale.

"I'm cold, freezing cold," said Demona.

"She is like ice," said a woman.

"BRRR. Oh no AAAAHHHH," screamed Demona and she ducked down. "Get, get away. Leave me alone you foul creatures. AAAHHGHH."

"What do you see Demona?" asked Sewall.

"Birds, black birds from hell," cried Demona. "They've come to peck my eyes out. AAAHHGGHHHH."

Demona then fell to the ground.

"Can't you all see that she is faking this? All of this is false," said Dorian. He walks over to her and picked her up. "Tell them the truth."

"I'm sorry my love but I have to do this," she whispered. "AAHHHH, I see, I see you have the devil's eyes. Get away from me."

"Take this man away," said Sewall and the two guys grabbed Dorian and took him away. "I find Dorian Dollamon guilty of being possessed by the devil. He will be lock up until his soul is clean and make peace with God. Do not worry the evil that is in him will be gone." He got up and he and Reverend Hale left the church. Once they were gone everyone else started to leave.

"I can't believe that Dorian is being accused of being possessed by the devil," said Clara.

"Have they accused any witches yet?" asked Harry.

"No," said Daphne.

"But a few wickens has been," said Clara. Clara and Daphne got up and left but Harry and Emmett was still sitting down.

"Emmett, are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes but what just happened was like deja vu," he said.

"What?"

"The trip to Salem Village that Binns took us on Hermione, Ron and I went to a trial and it was this one."

Emmett and Harry got up and they went back to the stables.


	6. Trouble

**Chapter VI: Trouble**

**-Tuesday ****July, 3 1692-**

"Good morning Emmett," said Clara. She walked up to the stables with her younger brother Tom.

"Morning," said Emmett.

"Do you need any help?" asked Tom.

"I sure do. There are five horses and they all need to be feed and brushed," answered Emmett.

Tom picks up a brush and began to brush a brown horse. Clara grabbed a brush as well and went over to a white one. Emmett put on his gloves a gabbed a shovel and began to shovel to poop in a wheel barrel. He shoveled two times and then whipped his face. He looked over to Clara. She saw that he was looking at her and she smiled.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked.

"Not quite. Here let me show you."

He sat down his gloves and shovel and went over to her.

"First get a little closer to the horse and then when you brush, brush the horse nice and slow with long strokes instead of brushing fast with short strokes."

He stood right behind her and placed his hand on top of her's and brushed the horse.

"Like this."

Clara smiled and then she turned her head and she saw that Emmett was look right at her smiling.

"Thank you," she said.

Emmett let go of her hand and went back to cleaning the stalls. Once he got rid of the poop he, with the help of Tom laid hay down and put water in the horse's trough.

"Thanks for helping me," said Emmett.

Just then Arthur came out of house and went over to Emmett.

"Emmett I need you to do something for me," he said. "Could you go to Kate's store and get me some herbs?"

"Sure."

"Here's a list of the ones that I would like." He handed him a piece of paper. He left the stables and went back to the house.

"Is that brown house where he lives?" asked Clara.

"Yep, he and his wife live there," said Emmett, "and so do I. For working in the stables I can sleep there."

"Well I got to be going," said Tom. "I told Pa I'll be home to help him do some repairs on the house. Are you coming Clara or are you going to go with Emmett?"

Emmett looked at Clara waiting for her to answer. Clara looked at Emmett then at her brother and then back at Emmett.

"Tell Pa that I'll be with Emmett today," she answered.

Tom nodded at her and then looked at Emmett. He smiled and then left.

Emmett looked at her, not noticing for how long until he saw her looking at him and blushing. He cleared his throat and looked at the list.

"Looks like Arthur want us to get a lot of herbs."

"Let's go, shall we," she said and they left

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emmett opened the door to the store and a bell rang. A woman with short curly hair was behind a counter helping one of her customers.

"Hello Emmett, Clara,I'll be with you in a minute," said Kate. She handed the customer a bag and a can of salt. The customer thank her and went on his way. "So Emmett what can I get for you today?"

"Arthur would like some herbs," he said and gave her the paper.

She looked at the paper and began to search for the herbs. She piled them up in her arms and when she was done she sat them on a counter. She put them in a sat and handed it to Emmett.

"I'll send him the bill like always," she said.

"Thank you." He and Clara left.

When they arrived back at the stables Emmett went in the house and gave the sack to Arthur and then went back out to be with Clara.

"Well Emmett I think I should be going," said Clara.

"No wait," he said. "I was wondering if you would like to join me on a horse ride."

"Really?"

He nodded and grabbed a saddle and put it on a black horse. When it was on he walked it outside and stopped in front of Clara. He put his hand out to help her up. Once she was on he got on behind her. He grabbed the reins and they began to rode off out of town. After a while of riding they stopped by a river to rest. Clara took her shoes off and sat by the river. Emmett grabbed some stones and began to skip them on the water. Once he was out of rocks he went over to Clara and sat next to her.

"Clara, may I ask why you were in the river face down," asked Emmett. "People say you were trying to drown yourself so you wouldn't have to go to trial that day."

"I rather not talk about it. It's very personal," she said.

She begins to shiver and Emmett took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. I just wish we had a fire."

"No problem."

Emmett got up and gathered some wood. He laid them in front of them and pointed his fingers at it.

_"Incendio."_

The fire was lit and Emmett sat back down. Clara looked at him with wide eyes. Emmett saw her in the corner of his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're- you're a wizard!"

"Yes I am. Your sister or brother didn't tell you?"

She shook her head.

"So I guess they told you that we came from a wizarding family?" she asked.

"Yep."

"You've been here for only half a year and you already know how to do wandless magic? It took me much longer."

"I only know how to do the really easy spells but the harder ones I must use my wand." He then shows her where he keeps his wand.

"That is very clever."

Time passes and they began to get hungry. Clara put on her shoes and begins to collect some berries and Emmett went into the river to catch some fish. When Clara came back to Emmett she saw that he had two fish roasting on the fire. They begin to eat their berries while they wait for the fish to cook.

"So Emmett, what had brought you to Salem? From you accent it sounds like you're come from England."

"I am from England and I came here to get away from some bad wizards."

"Are you ever going to go back there?"

"Yes but I don't know when I'm leaving. Where are you from?"

"My family came from Ireland and we moved to New York when I was little. After Tom was two we began to travel around. We came to Salem five years ago."

There fish was soon done and they continued to talk as they ate their fish. They sat by the river all day and they didn't leave until it was dusk. They got on the horse and Emmett took Clara home.

"Thank you for this lovely day," said Clara.

He helps her down and walks her to the door. She kissed his cheek and went in. Emmett starts to float his way to his horse. He got home and put the horse back in the stables. He took the saddle off and was going to go inside when he felt pressure on his chest. He dropped the saddle and put his hand to his heart.

"Hephaestus, stop it please."

Hephaestus came out of the shadows and approach Emmett. He grabbed Emmett by the neck and look at him with his brown eyes.

"Stay away from her," he said.

"Who? Daphne but why?"

"No not Daphne, Clara. Stay away from her. She should know better."

"What are you talking about?"

Emmett glanced over Hephaestus' shoulder and saw someone in the shadows and then he saw Hayden.

"Hayden, what are you doing here? Why are you both here? Is Demeter here as well?"

"No, she's at home." Hayden walked up to Emmett. "I saw you with Clara all day. I want you to stay away from her. This will be the only time I will tell you." Hephaestus let go off him and pushed him to the ground. "Remember this Brown, or you might find yourself six feet under." And he and Hephaestus went away.

Emmett picked the saddle up and put it away and quickly went into the house.


	7. The Innocent Accused for the Wrong

**Chapter VII: The Innocent Accused for the Wrong**

**-Wednesday July 4, 1692**-

Emmett got the horses ready for the carriage. Arthur and his wife were going to a friend's house for afternoon tea.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along Emmett?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sure. I told Victor that I would be coming to have dinner with him and the Potters," answered Emmett.

"Alright very well, just make sure all of the horses have enough food and water before you leave." He got in the carriage and grabbed the reins. The Missus got out of the house and Emmett helped her into the carriage. "So long Emmett and say hello to Odin for me." And they went off.

Emmett went over to the stables and started to put on his work gloves. He was going to get some hay when Clara came by.

"Hi Clara."

"Emmett, just came to tell you that I really enjoyed yesterday and I forgot to give you back you jacket." She handed it to him and he laid it on a post.

"Clara, last night when I got home Hephaestus and Hayden came by with a rude greeting."

"Oh no."

"Hayden said that I shouldn't see you and Hephaestus said that you should know better. What were they talking about?"

She saw a stool, went over to it and sat on it.

"Ever since my family moved here Hayden has been keeping an eye on me. When a year went by he went up to my house and told me that I'm the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and then he asked if I would marry him. I told him no but then he said if I don't say yes he would tell Sewall that my family are witches. I agreed to it but he would have to wait until I turn sixteen."

"Does anyone knows about this?" asked Emmett.

"No, no ones knows. Yesterday you asked me how I ended in the river. Well it was to stay away from him. I turn sixteen at the end of this month," said Clara. She gets off from the stool. "I should go now."

"No please stay."

Clara saw Hephaestus walking by. Emmett saw him too.

"I can't," said Clara and she quickly left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emmett was locking up the house, ready to go to see Harry but he stopped when he heard an icy voice.

"Hi Emmett," said Demeter.

"Hi Demeter. Can I help you with something?"

"First let me tell you that I'm sorry for what me brother and cousin did to you last night," she said. "Hayden gets very jealous and Hephaestus just doesn't like you."

"Why couldn't they come here and apologize and not you?"

"Because it's not in their nature."

"Tell them the next time they attack me I will go to Sewall," said Emmett. He locks the front door and stuck the key in his pocket and started to walk down the stairs. "Now excuse me I need to be off."

"Where?"

"To the Potter's farm."

"Why would you want to see them?"

"Victor invited me for dinner."

"Oh Victor is there, I would reallylike to see him again." And they started to walk.

Little less than a fourth of amile away from the village the clouds began to get black and soon it began to rain. Emmett stopped and looked at Demeter.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Demeter, you should go back to the village," said Emmett.

"Why? The rain won't melt me away."

"The trail is getting muddy and you might get hurt."

"You just doesn't want me to see Victor."

"That's not true," said Emmett _"Yes actually."_

"Yes it is and I'm not going back."

She pushed Emmett away and kept on walking. Emmett watches as she passed him. He had a bad feeling about her wanting to see Harry.

"She better not use her powers on him," he said and he kept on moving.

Demeter walked pretty far ahead of him but when he went around a bush he notice that she had stopped and was talking to a tree or so he thought.

"Demeter, don't forget the plan," said Hayden.

"Don't worry I haven't."

"He didn't take my warning serious so he will pay."

"Be quiet. He's coming."

Hayden hid behind the a big oak tree and watches as Emmett approached his sister.

"Were you just talking to that tree?" he asked.

"Me talking to a tree? Are you going mental?"

She turns around and kept on walking. Emmett looked at the tree for a few moments and then continued to walk. Emmett couldn't see Demeter and he was glad that he was walking alone and began to walk slower. The trees began to sway back and forth and the wind began the whistle. He stop and then heard some footprints.

"Hello, is anyone there?" he asked.

No one answered and he continued to walk but faster.

"Demeter where are you?" he shouted.

He heard a scream and began to run. He ran faster and faster until he saw her lying on the ground. He went over to her and saw that her black dress ripped and tattered. He check to see if she was alright and she was conscious. Emmett picked her up and carried her back to the Village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Doctor Jones was sitting in his chair reading a book when a guy burst the door open with a girl in his arms.

"Emmett, what happened?" asked the doctor.

"Demeter got attack while we were walking to the Potter's."

"Did you see who had done it?"

"No, she was too far ahead of me." He placed her on a bed and the doctor began to examine her.

"She's breathing, probably in shock. She'll be okay."

"That's good," said Emmett. "I'm going now. If you need me I'll be over at the Potter's." And he left.

Outside the weather was still dark and gloomy. The rain was pouring down harder than ever.

"Could this day get any worse?" he asked as he tightens his coat. He placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk.

"Emmett," cried a voice.

Emmett turned around and saw Harry walking his way. The hat that he was wearing was soaked and water was dripping from the rim.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"When you didn't show I thought you might had forgotten so I was coming to get you but when I went over to Arthur's house nobody was there. I was on my way back to the farm. What are you doing outside of the doctor's clinic?"

"Demeter got hurt and I brought her here. Come one, I'll tell you on the way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They walked and when they were at the spot where Demeter got attack they stopped. Harry looked at the ground and began to walk in circles.

"Are you sure that this is the spot? There are no signs indicating that she was attack."

"This is the spot. The water must have washed it away."

Harry looked around some more and they continued to walk. When they got to the farm two of Odin's horses were out running around and his carriage was tipped over on it's side.

"Emmett, take the horses to the barn and I'll take a look at the carriage," said Harry.

Harry went over to the carriage and began to look around. Some of Odin's stuff were scattered around and when Harry went over to the other side he saw Odin lying in the mud with his foot under the carriage. Harry went over to him to see if he was alright. His leg wasn't bleeding but he was unconscious.

"What a time to leave my wand in the barn," said Harry. "Odin, can you hear me?"

He didn't answer. Harry looked to see if Emmett was there but he was in the barn. He knew what he needed to do so he went over to the carriage and tried to lift it but it was too heavy for him. He stopped trying and began to take in some deep breaths.

_"Wingardium Leviosa, " _he said but nothing happened. _"Wingardium Leviosa." _

But nothing happened. He repeated it three more time and still nothing had happened.

"Come on work," said Harry.

_"Seeing it happened is one thing, you must also believe it as well," said Odin _in Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes and vision the carriage rising up.

_"Wingardium Leviosa." _

Harry waited for a moment and then he opened his eyes. He saw the carriage three inches off the ground. Harry grabbed Odin's hands and dragged him away. Once his leg was free the carriage went back down. Emmett saw Harry and began to run over to him.

"What happened?"

"Odin had his leg underneath the carriage. Help me get him inside."

Harry had on arm over his shoulder and Emmett had the other arm over his shoulder and they walk towards the house. Harry opened the door with his free hand and they walked in. Jasmine was cooking dinner when they walked in.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" she asked. She rushed over to them.

"The carriage tipped over and landed on his leg," said Harry.

"Where would you like us to put him?" asked Emmett. He readjusted Odin's arm.

"Lay him on the bed. I'll be there in just a second."

They entered the bedroom and laid him on the bed. They took off his shoes and socks and Jasmine came in with a steaming cup of tea. She sat the cup next to him and began to undress him. Harry and Emmett left and waited by the fire.

"So how did you get that carriage off of him?" asked Emmett.

"Wandless magic," he answered.

"Oh wow, I can't even do the levitating charm. What an accomplishment," said Emmett.

The door opened and Jasmine came out and they went to her.

"How is he?" asked Harry.

"He's fine and awake," she answered. "Supper will be ready in an hour."

Harry and Emmett sat down and Jasmine went to the kitchen. When she got to the stove she saw Zoey, their owl and saw a letter tied to her leg. She untied it and brought it over to Harry. Harry tore open the letter and he and Emmett began to read.

_-Mr. Krum.  
We are out of what you seek but we will have some in soon. I will give you a notice when we get it. Please note that we will not, dare not send you your supplies due to your current state of residency. You must come here to purchase you items.  
Thank you._

_Store owner Caleb Duff-_

"Well at least we know that we will be going home soon," said Harry.

They heard the door creek and they saw that Odin was coming out. Jasmine came over to him, gave him a kiss and then went back to cook. He watched her as she leaves and then went over to Harry and Emmett.

"Odin, how are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said.

"What happened to you?"

"Well it began to rain pretty hard and Victor hadn't came back with you so I decided to get the carriage and get you both. I was on my way when the back wheel got stuck in the mud. I tried to get the wheel to move but the horses couldn't move it. I got out and began to push. The wheel begins to move but for some reason the horses broke out in a gallop. I went after them but the next thing I knew the carriage was falling on me. Don't remember anything after that. You two must be pretty stronge to lift that carriage off of me."

"Victor was the one that had done it but he did not use his muscles," said Emmett.

"Well congratulation. I told you that you can do it."

Jasmine starts to set the plates on the table and everyone started to head for the table and the food was soon served. When dinner was half over there was a loud knock on the door. Jasmine stood up and went to answer it.

"Sorry to disturb you Jasmine," said Reverend Hale.

"Reverend Hale, not at all come in." He walk in and he saw everyone sitting down around the table.

"Oh I see you are still eating."

"Reverend, what can I do for you?" asked Odin.

"I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see**—**,"

"He's here to see Emmett," said a voice. He walk in and it was Magistrate Sewall.

"Emmett?"

"Me Sir?"

"Yes, we've came to ask you about Demeter," asked Sewall.

"What about her?"

"Doctor Jones has informs us you brought her in to see him?" asked Hale.

"Yes, she got attack while we were coming here."

"Did you see her attacker?"

"No, she was too far ahead of me. I heard her scream and I began to run. That was when I found her. How is she?"

"She's fine, resting at home," said Sewall. "Do you know that she was attack before?"

"Yes, Daphne told me. Do you think who ever attack her today were the same who attacked her before?"

"No, that attack happened many years ago but I have an idea on who attack her today," said Sewall. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. When she finally awoke all she could say was your name."

"Well I didn't do it and besides why would I attack her?"

"Maybe because she confronted your witchery," said Sewall.

"No."

"Oh yes and you tried to stop her from telling anyone so you attack her to keep her quiet. You then bring her to the doctor to keep suspicious from yourself but your plan didn't work."

"No, none of this is true," said Emmett. He looked at Hale.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I need to take you to the church," said Hale.

A man came in and tied Emmett's hands together.

"You are arresting me?" he cried. "Who filed the report?"

"Persephone Malfoy of course," said Sewall and showed Emmett the document. "She feels that she needs to protect her daughter."

The man grabbed Emmett and took him away.

"Sir, Emmett is innocent," said Harry. "He took me to the spot where Demeter got attack and there were no signs of an attack."

"What are you implying Mr. Krum?"

"Maybe she had done it to herself."

"Ridicules," said Sewall and he and Hale left.

"Don't worry Victor, Emmett will be fine," said Odin.

Harry looks at Odin in disbelief and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be in the barn," said Harry.

He left the house and began to follow Emmett to the church.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry got to the side of the church and peered in the side window. He saw Emmett, with his hands still tied, being scorn at by Sewall and other people of the council. Harry went to open the window to hear what's being said but he notice someone by the window and he kept it shut. He saw them talking, trying to decide what would be Emmett's fate. Then a guard came in and took Emmett away. The members of the council stayed in the church still bickering. Hale and Sewall slipped away to a room and closed the door. Harry left the window and walked around the church and found a knot hole. He peered in and saw Hale and Sewall.

"Sir, I fully believe that Emmett is innocent," said Hale. "He does not seem to be the kind of person that would do evil things."

"Evil can take the form of many things," said Sewall. "Don't let your emotions blind your judgment."

"My judgment is just fine. I wonder if yours are."

"How dare you speak to me like that? I'm trying to save Salem."

"As am I Sir but I'm not willing to kill everyone who is being blame for being a witch. Give Emmett a chance. Don't hang him."

"If he can prove that he didn't attack Demeter then he will be freed. But if he doesn't then he will be hanged with the others."

"Oh no Emmett," whispered Harry.

He left the church and ran all the way back to the farm. He got into the barn, shut the doors and went over to his belongings. He pulled out the photo and it still had Emmett's tombstone.

"I have to stop this before it's too late."


	8. A Friend in Need

**Chapter VIII: A Friend in Need**

**-Friday July 6, 1692-**

"Oh no, this is my entire fault," said Clara.

"No it's not," said Harry.

"Yes it is. Hayden told Emmett to stay away from me but he didn't. Hephaestus saw us together that day and must had told Hayden."

"Don't worry. Sewall had said if Emmett can prove that he didn't attack Demeter then he can be freed," said Harry.

"That is impossible."

"You don't know that and if you really care for Emmett you will help."

"I do care for Emmett but . . ."

"No buts are you or are you not going to help me?"

"I will."

"Good. Emmett's trial is on the 10th at noon. We have four days. Come on lets go see him."

They left Clara's house and headed for the jail house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emmett was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall looking at the ceiling. He heard some footsteps and looked towards the door awaiting for it to opened.

"Emmett?" came Harry's voice.

Emmett looked around but couldn't find where the voice had come from.

"Harry where are you?" he asked.

"Up here by the window," answered Harry.

He got off of the ground and went over to the small window with bars.

"Har- I mean Victor what are you doing here?" he corrected himself when he saw Clara next to Harry.

"We've come to ask you some questions," said Harry.

"I've told everything to Hale," said Emmett.

"Just tell us what you told him."

"Please Emmett," said Clara. She stuck her hand between the bars and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Alright," he said. "Demeter came to the house to aplogize for her brother and and Hephaestus."

"Why?"

"Hayden didn't like that I was with Clara so much so he told be to back off," said Emmett. "Getting back to where I was. I told her that I was going to see you and she decide to tag along. She walk ahead of me when we've walk a quarter of a mile and when I cought up with her she had stop and was talking."

"To you?"

"No but to me she looked as if she was talking to a tree. She said that she wasn't so I guess she was talking to herself. She kept on walking in front of me and then I could no longer see her. I heard her scream so I ran and when I found her she was on the ground and the rest you know."

"Did you see anything? Her attacker?"

"No, I really don't remember. Everything went by too quickly. I just wanted to get her out of the rain."

"Did you hear anything?"

"I thought I heard some footsteps but it just had been my imagination. There's no use, there is nothing you can do to prove that I'm innocent. I'm thinking I should just tell them . . . you know . . .the truth about myself"

"Are you crazy!" cried Harry.

Clara gasp and tighten her grip on Emmett's hand. "No, Victor is right. If you tell everyone that you're a wizard they could still hang you."

"Or they could lock you up forever," said Harry.

"The people who had confessed to witchcraft were set free, but had to do chruch service, I can't deny who I am," said Emmett.

Daphne came running by them and stopped. She put her hands on her knees to breath.

"Daphne, why were you running?" asked Clara.

"Hayden . . . is looking . . . for you. Y-you need to . . . leave," she said.

Clara looked at Emmett.

"Go Clara or you might find yourself being comminited," said Emmett. He kissed her hand and let go.

"I will come and see you again," she said and she and Daphne left.

"What is it with Hayden and Clara?" asked Harry.

"Hayden is forcing Clara to marry him at the end of the month," said Emmett.

"That's not so good," said Harry. "But Emmett you can't tell them the truth. You will die. They will hang you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. In the future, my preasent, I came here to Salem because you wrote a letter saying you were afraid that you might die. I came to the village with a man and a woman and I found your grave." He took the picture out of his pocket and showed it to Emmett.

"Harry, we've altered history, this might not be my fate."

"It's a possibility," said Harry. "There's more. The woman that I was with was Clara's great-great-great niece. She told me that you told the whole town that you came from the future and Clara left Salem and you thinking that it was a lie and that you didn't love her. Now do you want you her to leave you?"

"No."

"Then please don't say anything to anyone."

"Fine."

Harry left Emmett alone and started to walk home. When he got to the tree that Emmett said that Demeter was talking to he stopped. He looked all over the ground and found nothing.

"What are you doing?" said a voice.

Harry turned around and saw Daphne.

"Looking. What are you doing here?"

"Clara told me what had happened and she asked me to help now that Hayden is watching her like a hawk."

"Well when I spoke to Emmett he said that Demeter had stopped here and was talking to this tree."

"Demeter cannot talk to trees."

"I know but I believe that someone was behind the tree and when Emmett was walking up to her, in his point of view it had seem that she was talking to a tree."

"But who?"

Harry went over to the tree and began to look around its surroundings.

"The rain cleared all the evidance away," said Harry.

Daphne went over to him. "No look." She picked up a torn brown cloth.

"I wonder who it belongs to," said Harry.

"Hayden, it belongs to Hayden," she answered.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel his energy in the cloth."

"How?"

"It's part of my gypsy powers."

"Okay so Hayden was behind the tree," said Harry. "Too bad his footprints were washed away."

"Not to worry," said Daphne.

She grabbed a handful of dirt and blew it all around them. Harry covered his eyes so he wouldn't get anything in them. When he reopened them he saw blue footprints. Harry looked at her in amazedment and didn't know what to say next.

"These blue footpints belong to Hayden so he was here," said Daphne.

"How can you tell?"

"Each person has a different energy wave and when its been relased to my spell you see it as a bright color."

"Well it looks like he walk all the way over to the tree and stopped, then walked behind it and then he walked back to the village.Can you show me the tracks on the trail?"

Daphne went back to the trail, got a handful of the dirt and blew it around her. One by one footprints were showing up. There were some green, pink, orange, red, purple, and more.

"I didn't know that a lot of people came to see the Potter's," said Harry. "Could or can, if it's possible, can you show me just Emmett's and Demeter'?"

Daphne got another handful of dirt and blew it around and only two sets of tracks were left.

"Demeter's are the pink ones so the oragne one's must belong to Emmett," said Daphne.

Harry stared at the footprints and began to follow them. He followed them until he reached the spot of the attack. He kneeled down and looked real hard.

"Daphne, can you please cover Emmett's footprints and just show me Demeter's."

Daphne grabed a handful of dirt and soon the orange footprints were covered.

"Looks like Demeter stopped here and began to walk in circles," said Harry. "And they stopped. That must be went Emmett carried her back to the village. Can you show me footprints that aren't mine, yours, Emmett's, Odins, Jasmine's or any of their friends."

When she blew the handful of dirt no other footprints showed up.

"This can't be right," said Daphne. "Something should had shown."

"Well at least we know that it wasn't a stranger that attack her," said Harry.

"Then who?"

"I think that she had done it to herself. She stopped here, looked around to see if anyone was around, ripped her clothes and fake the attack," said Harry.

"But why would she do that?"

"Hayden. Hayden told her to do it and blame it on Emmett. Once Emmett was out of the picture he could have Clara. That was why his tracks was by the tree. He was checking up on her."

"Now that we know what had happened how are we going to prove Emmett is innocent?"

"I can ask Odin. I'm sure he will help us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They hurried over to the farm and found Odin chopping some wood.

"Odin we need your help."

"What do you need?" he asked. He sat down his ax and began to pick up the chopped wood.

"Emmett is innocent, we know there was never an attack."

"Can you prove it?"

"Only by magic," said Daphne.

"What do you have in store?" he asked.

"I was thinking that we fabricate an attacker. If I can borrow one of your coats rip a piece off so it will match the piece of cloth that we found we can prove that there was someone else besides Emmett on the path," said Harry. "Of coures we do need to use a little bit of magic so Demeter can't use her powers on Sewall or Hale."

Odin looked at them thinking. Looking at one and then the other.

"Okay I'll do it," he said. "Come inside so we can dissuse the details."

They followed Odin in and they started to make their plan into a reality. As the days gone by Odin had Daphne out gathering the herbs and roots for their potion that they will be using while Harry took one of Odin's old coat and began to dirty it up to have the look that it was in the rain and in a fight. On the night before the trial the potion was ready and all they needed to do was to show Hale the false evidance.

"Did you get a piece of Demeter's dress that she wore that day?" asked Harry to Daphne.

"Yes and it's in one the the pockets."

"Good," he said, "all that is left is to wait for Hale and show him this."

The three of them sat at the table drinking tea and then there was a knock at the door. Odin got up and answered it.

"Reverend Hale it's good to see you," said Odin.

"Like wise. I'm here because I was told that Victor has some evidance that will help Emmett's case."

"And I do," said Harry.

Hale came in and sat down at the table. Harry went over to the wooden couch and grabbed the jacket. He layed in down in front of Hale and he picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Daphne and I walked up and down that path at least a dozen time and finally we saw a piece of torn cloth and this jacket. It was all tangled up in a bush and it doesn't belong to Emmett," said Harry.

Hale examined the jacket carefuly. He put his hands in the pockets and pulled out a piece of black cloth.

"This piece belongs to Demeter's torn dress," said Hale. "Victor, Daphne I believe that with this evidance I can convice the Magistrate that Emmett is innocent. Thank you for your help."

"No thank you," said Harry.

Hale went over to the door and left.

"Now that has been taken care of," said Daphne. "When are we going to use the potion, Odin?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Odin. "I will say the incantation so Sewall and Hale won't be affected by Demeter's powers for twenty four hours."


	9. Emmett's Fate

**Chapter VIX: Emmett's Fate**

**-Tuesday July 10,1692- (****10:00am)**

Harry had gotten up early that day and helped Odin with the incantaion. Once the spell was release a cloud from the potion rised up and drifted to the village. Once the cloud found Hale and Sewall it laied down making an invisable shield.

Harry didn't know what it do with the time remaining so he went over to vist Emmett one last time.

"Harry are you sure about this. What happened if the jacket won't convice Sewall that I'm innocent," said Emmett.

"It will. Hale saw it and he completly believes it. Plus Demeter can't use her powers on them. Odin did a protection shield on them."

"Well at least it will be a fair trial. Have you seen Clara?"

"No. Hayden is watching her like a hawk. I doubt if she's even coming to the trial."

Then the bells starts to ring.

"It's 11:30," said Emmett. "I'm so nervus."

"Relax and don't say a word unless they ask you," said Harry. "I better go before the guards sees me. I'll see you in the church, I'll be seating with Daphne."

Harry leaves the jail house and began to walk over to the church. People were already going in by the time he got over there.

"Victor," he heard someone whispered.

Harry looked around and saw Clara hiding behind a bush. He went over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Emmett. Not even Hayden can keep me away from this."

"Well you better just stay out here and watch from the side window," said Harry. "It's good to see you that you are here. It will make Emmett feel much better then he's already feeling."

"How his he?"

"Nervus. He's worried about the verdic," said Harry. "But I told him to relax and I hope that he does." He looked over the bush and saw the Blacks and the Malfoys. "Stay here until the trial starts. I got to go." He left Clara and walked over to the church.

"Victor," said Daphne. She left her brother and went over to Harry. "How is he?"

"He's nervus but he will be fine. Listen, Clara is behind me hiding behind a bush. Could you get you brother and cousins into the church before they see her?"

"Sure just give me a second." She went over to her brother and cousins and began to talk. Not long they began to head for the church doors.

"Hello Victor," said Demeter in her icy voice.

"Uh hello. Feeling okay?"

"Stronge enough to face my attacker," she answered. "Want to sit next to me?"

"No thank you. I'm going to be sitting next to Daphne."

Demeter look at her younger cousin with envy and walk into the church. Hayden was behind her and following him was Hephaestus. Hephaestus stopped at the door and look at Harry.

"You better not hurt her or you will be facing me." And he continued to walk.

"A protective bother you have," said Harry. "Reminds my of my best friend Ron."

"A little too protective," she answered.

Harry put out his arm and escorted Daphne into the church. They took a seat in the front row and wait. Everyone soon became quiet and seated. Harry looked at the side window and saw Clara peaking through.

"All rise for Magistrate Sewall."

Sewall and Hale entered the church and then two men brought Emmett in and had him to be seated by Hale. Everyone all stood up and took a seat once Sewall did.

"Reverend you may begin," said Sewall.

"Ladies and Gentalmen. Six days ago a young women got attack a mile away from the village. No one saw her attacker an everyone is assuming that this fine young man is responable. But with the help of his friends I can prove that he is innocent. Magistrate I would like to present to you this." He held up the torn cloth Daphne found. "This piece of cloth was found half of the way from were she was attack. It was hiding in the bushes."

"Reverned, that cloth could belong to anyone that was walking in the woods," said Sewall.

"True but I also have this." He pulled out the jacket. "This jacket was found a few feet away from where she was attack. And look at this." He took the torn cloth and placed it in the place where there was a piece was missing from the jacket. "A perrfect match."

"Where is this leading to Reverend?"

"That who ever was wearing this jacket attack Demeter."

"How do you know?"

"The jacket was near the spot of the attack but inside one of the pockets was a piece of Demeter's dress that she had worn." And he showed him the piece.

"So Emmett wore the jacket when he attacked her and took it off when he brought her into town."

"No Sir that is not true. When we came to the Potter's he already had a jacket so why would he wear two? And this jacket is too big for him." He had Emmett tried on the jacket and the sleaves went down to his knees. "Clearly the attacker is a lot taller and bigger."

"Maybe," said Sewall.

"Sir, I would like to ask Demeter to aproach the stands," said Hale.

Sewall nodded and Demeter slowly aproach Hale. He gave her the bible, she sore that she would tell the truth and she took a seat in front of him.

"Demeter, can you please tell us your point of view on what had happened, from the very beginning," said Hale.

"Well I went over to Emmett's house to apologise because my brother had got in an agurment with him. He then invited me to walk with him over to the Potter's Farm," said Demeter.

"Was he wearing this jacket?" asked Hale.

"No, I have never seen that jacket."

"So what went on during the time that you had left Arthur's house and the time that you were attack."

"It began to rain and we kept on walking forward. He started to walk slower so I picked up the speed and passed him."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No, just the wind and the rain falling on the ground. When I'd walked about a mile I looked behind me and I could no longer see Emmett. I cried out his name and there was no reply. I turned around to continued to walk and that was when he jumped out from behind the bushes and . . . and . . . attacked me," she said and began to weep.

"Now are you sure that it was Emmett that jumped out or was it someone that looked like him?" asked Hale.

"No, it was him. I'm positive."

"If you were ahead of him then how did he all of the sudden get in front of you and if he wasn't wearing this jacket when you began to walk then how did the piece of cloth and the jacket ended up only a couple feet away from where you were attack."

"I . . . I don't know. He could had run through the trees and bushes."

"Then his face and hands would had been scrapped during his run through the branches. I think you don't really know who attack you, you might had saw someone that looked like Emmett and since you didn't see Emmett anywhere near you, you came to believe that he was your attacker."

"No I saw Emmett," cried Demeter.

"Demeter, you can go back to you seat," said Hale.

She got up and quickly went over to Hayden. Sewall stood up and both Harry and Emmett hold their breath.

"I have seen the evidance and now I would like a few minutes alone with the members of the council to decided Young Emmett's fate." So he and every member of the councilstep into another room.

An hour went by and everyone waited paitiently and soon Sewall entered the church. Emmett and Hale both stood up.

"We have talked about the case and with the evidance we declare Emmett Brown . . . not guilty."

"Yes," said Emmett and he huged Hale and then Harry and Daphne.

He put his arms around them and they began to walk to the doors. Half way there Hayden, Demeter and Hephaestus stood in their way.

"Move aside there Hayden," said Emmett.

"No and where did you get that jacket. There was no one else on that trail but you and my sister."

"Why should we tell you," said Harry.

"Listen here Krum, my business is with Brown not you. Leave while you still got the chance," said Hayden.

"Hayden, you don't get it. If you're messing with Emmett then you'll be messing with me." He pushed him off to the side and he, Emmett and Daphne left.

"Where to?" asked Emmett.

"To Odin's. We're having a party just for you but I think you should go over to the side of the church. There's something waiting for you," said Harry. He gestered to Emmett on which way to go and he went. When he got the the spot he saw someone under a window smiling at him.

"Clara."

"Oh Emmett congradulation. I was so worried."

He ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you so much. I've never stopped think of you."

"I've missed you too."

Soon Harry and Daphne came over and they hurried over to the Potter's where they celebrated Emmett's freedom.


	10. Riding to Boston

**Chapter X: Riding to ****Boston**

**-** **July 12, 1692-**

It was early in the morning and the sun was just shining in the barn. Harry awoke and stretches his arms out while yawning. He then rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out when he felt something hit him. He looked up and saw an owl perched in the rafters. It gave a hoot and flew away. Harry didn't know why it was there and soon forgot about it. He pulled the covers off of him and stretches his arms again. He rubbed his head and then he stopped. He had notice something on his bed and went over to it and grabbed it. It was a letter from the wizard supply store. He quickly opened it and it read:

_-Mr. Krum  
I'm please to inform you that we just got a new shipment of supplies and I'm please to inform you that time turners and floo powder are available. _

_Store owner Caleb Duff- _

After reading the letter he grabbed his pants and quickly put them on. While he was changing his clothes Odin opened the barn door and stood there for a moment.

"Good morning Victor."

"Good morning," said Harry. He pulled his shirt over his head and then slid his feet into his shoes.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" asked Odin.

"I'm going to see Emmett. I got a letter from the supply store and I want to tell him." He finished tying his shoes and walked towards Odin. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" asked Odin. "Jasmine is up and I just need to get some eggs and she'll be frying them."

"No thank you. I'll get some when I come back," said Harry and he left. Once he got on the trail that leads to the village he began to run.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arthur was a wake and outside checking on his horses. He grabbed a brush and began to brush Whinne, his favorite horse. He was brushing her back when the brush slipped from his hand and landed on the ground. He bent down to pick it up when he heard noises coming from behind. After grabbing the brush he turned around and saw Harry red in the face huffing and puffing.

"Victor, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I . . . need-need to speak with . . . Emmett."

"Sure thing he's in the house," he said. "Emmett, Victor is here to see you."

Harry began to feel light headed and his legs were becoming like jell-o, he couldn't stand still. He tried to walk over the front steps but fell half way.

"Victor are you alright?" asked Arthur. He went over to him. "Emmett come here quickly!"

Emmett came bursting out the door with his pants half way up. He saw Harry on the ground and quickly pulled his pants up.

"What happened?" he asked when he reached the bottom step.

"I don't know. He just collapses," said Arthur. "Help me set him on the step."

Emmett went over to Harry and grabbed one arm, Arthur grabbed the other and they carried him and sat him down on the bottom step.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Emmett.

"I'm fine," he groaned. "I'm just tired from running all the way over here."

Arthur had left of course and when he returned he had a pale of water.

"Here drink, you'll feel much better."

Harry grabbed the ladle that was in there and began to drink. Once he had his fill and told Arthur that he was fine, Arthur went back to brushing his horse and Emmett sat down next to him.

"Emmett . . . when I awoke this morning I got a letter from the store that they just got in a new shipment of supplies. We . . . we should be leaving soon."

"Do you know the way?" asked Emmett.

"No but how hard is it to get to New York," said Harry.

Emmett told Harry that he would go and got up and went over to Arthur and asked him if he could borrow two of his horses. Without asking any questions Arthur agreed. Emmett went back in the house and came back with some extra pair of clothes and a bag of food and water. He set his stuff next to Harry and went into the stables and brought the selected horses. He saddled them up, went over to Harry and helped him up.

"Thank you but I can manage on my own now," said Harry. He got up to his horse and swung his leg over. "It's a lot higher when you're up here."

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" asked Emmett.

"No but how hard can it be?"

Emmett just smile, grabbed his stuff and got on his horse and they trotted to the Potter's farm so Harry could get his stuff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were in the barn; Harry was almost done packing when Odin opened the barn door.

"I saw the horses and I was wondering who was here. Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the wizarding village in New York to get our supplies," answered Emmett.

Harry tied his bag down and they were walking towards the door. They were about to pass Odin when he put his hand out to stop them.

"To get to the place you first must ride to Boston," he said.

"Why? You told us that it was in New York," said Harry.

"It is but to get there you must go to Boston. There's a load of wizards there that can show you the way," said Odin. "You should leave now. It takes two in a half to three days to get to Boston." He got out of their way and Harry and Emmett walked over to their horses. They waved good bye to Odin and trotted off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was setting and it was getting dark. They stopped their horses and started to make camp. Harry took the blankets off from the horses and began to make tents while Emmett went to gather some wood. When Emmett returned he saw that Harry had unpacked everything and was waiting for him to make the fire. He laid the wood in a pile and began to put his hands in one of his pockets.

"Oh no, I forgot to bring the matches," he cried.

"Emmett are you a wizard or not? You don't need any stupid matches," said Harry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said. "_Incendio._" And the fire was lit.

They sat around the fire eating their dinner and talking of the good times. Their plates were soon bare and the fire was beginning to die out, so they said good night to one another and went to their tents and went to bed. The night was cool and there was a slight breeze, there was no noise besides of the crickets chirping.

**-** **July 13, 1692-**

The fire was extinguished and the ground was wet from the morning dew. Emmett poked his head out from his tent and saw that the sun was stretching its arms across the trees and heard the birds singing its morning song with the cool breeze. He stuck his head back in, changed his clothes then went outside. He went over to the dead fire and began to poke at it with a stick. He stopped when he notice something on the ground.

"Tracks," he said, "bear tracks."

He walked around the camp site and saw that a bear had come that night, scared the two horses and ate their supply of food.

"Harry," called Emmett. "Harry get up, we have a problem."

Harry slowly got out from his tent and went over to him.

"What's . . . the matter?" he yawned.

"A bear was here last night and ate all of the food. Go get all our stuff together, I'll be off to try and get our horses back," said Emmett.

Harry went back to his tent and changed his clothes. After he changed he dismantles the tents, folded the blankets and gathered the rest of his and Emmett's belongings. He sat them in a pile and waited for Emmett to return. A while later Emmett came back with the horses.

"Harry, when I found the horses I could hear water near by. We should go and check it out, it could be a river with fish or other animals could be stopping to take a drink."

Harry and Emmett quickly grabbed their belongings, tied it to their horse and Emmett began to lead the way. When Emmett got to the place where he heard the water, the sound of it was no more. They trotted in the place perimeter and they still couldn't fine any source of water.

"I don't get it. I know I heard water so why can't I find it?" said Emmett.

"Maybe you were hearing things."

"No, I know what I heard."

It began to mist lightly so they decided trot back onto the trail and continued their way to Boston. Half way into the day it began to pour buckets of water. The ground was getting too muddy and wet that it was breaking off, so Harry and Emmett stopped by a big oak tree to rest.

"What kind of place is this?" asked Harry. "It's July so why is it raining?" He took off his glasses and began to whip them on his shirt and stuck them back on his face. "I can't see anything," he complained.

"Here, let me help you." Emmett took Harry's glasses and touches his finger on them. "_Impervius_."

He gave back his glasses and now that the water was repelling off the glasses, Harry can see.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Emmett replied and then he sneezed. "We need to get out of the rain or we'll catch our death out here."

"I know but where are we going to find a place that will keep us dry?"

"I don't know but for sure we can't stay here, we should get back onto the trail."

They got back on their way to Boston but very slowly. They've stopped a few times under oak trees to catch their breath and to have a rest but the day was ending and the cold night was nearing.

"I can't go on," cried Emmett. "It's getting too cold."

They stopped under a tree and shivered next to each other.

"I'm tired, cold and hungry. If we didn't need to go to Boston so badly I would have turned back this morning," said Harry.

"But think about it, home is within our grasp."

"That's what it seems to be. But if you reach out and grab it, it will just slip through your fingers like air."

"Don't say that," said Emmett. "We will get home." He turned his head away from Harry and whispered, "I hope."

Water from the trees above dripped onto Emmett face. He wiped his face and looked around. All he could see were trees, but them . . . Emmett closed his eyes and then reopened them. A smile came across his face and he looked at Harry.

"Follow me," he said to Harry and he began ridding his horse.

"Emmett wait, where are you going?" asked Harry and he began to follow.

Harry followed Emmett through the trees and his face was getting cut from the sharp edges of the branches. Even though his glasses weren't getting wet, water was getting in his eyes and it was irritating him.

"Emmett where are we going?"

Emmett didn't reply and stopped his horse. Harry stopped his horse next to Emmett and he could see an old dark wooden cabin. There were no lights on and the windows were all broken. They got off of their horses and quietly walked up to the door. Harry knocked twice but there was no answer. He reached for the door knob but was stopped when Emmett grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Now that we are here I'm getting a bad feeling about this place. I mean this cabin could belong to someone that doesn't what any visitors."

"Emmett it's either stay out here and die or go inside and stay dry." Harry turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. "Hello is anyone here."

There was no answer and he walked in. He got out his wand and shouted _Lumos_. He could see a fire place; in front of it were an old dusty coach and some old wooded chairs. He went over to the fire place and lit it. By then Emmett had closed the front door and walked over to Harry.

"Let's not stay long. We should get some rest and when it's morning we should leave," said Emmett.

"That's a good idea since we still have about a day till we get to Boston," said Harry.

They sat in front of the fire until their clothes were completely dry. When they were getting ready to go to bed they flipped a coin to see who would get the coach and Harry won. So Emmett went over to the two wooden chairs and slept on them. Hours went by and the boys were fast asleep. Emmett rolled over onto his side and while he was doing that he heard a creek. He sat his head up to listen for it again but this time he heard something different.

_"Footsteps,"_ he said to himself.

He quietly went over to Harry and began to wake him up.

"Harry get up, please get up."

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at Emmett.

"What is it?"

"S-someone is outside."

Harry put on his glasses and sprang to his feet. He moved his head from side to side.

"I can't hear anything," he said.

"I'm t-telling you, someone is outside."

And with that the door blew opened. Cold air was blowing in taking the fire away. A tall figure slowly walks into view. It was a man. He was fat and very tall, his long hair and beard were wet from the rain. They could see that he was holding some dead rabbits in one had and a rifle in the other. The man took a step forward, and another step. As each foot touch the floor it pounded like thunder. He stopped when he was in front of the boys.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"We-we just w . . . wanted to get out from the rain," said Emmett.

"No one was here and we thought the place was abandon," said Harry.

"Well it's not. You're not welcome here. Get out!"

Harry and Emmett stood there. Their legs were stiff. The man put down the rabbits and aimed the rife at them.

"Don't make me tell you again," he yelled.

Harry looked at Emmett and they ran out the door and didn't stop until they got on their horse and rode off.


	11. Boston to New York

**Chapter XI: Boston to New York**

**- July 14, 1692- 7:00 A.M**

After what had happened that night Harry and Emmett kept riding until it was morning. They saw some berry bushes and quickly stopped to. They both rushed over to the bush and began to shove the berries in their months.

"These berries taste so good," said Harry.

"That's because we haven't eaten in a day," exclaim Emmett.

When the bushes were bare they sat down next to it. Emmett lay down, put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Harry was about to do the same when he heard a strange voice.

_"Meat . . . fresh meat."_

Harry looked around but saw no one.

"Who's there?"

_"It's been a while since my last . . . kill."_

Harry grabbed Emmett by the shirt and shook him.

"What is it?"

"I heard a voice. Didn't you hear it?"

"No, all I hear are birds."

Emmett lay back down and closed his eyes.

"I know I heard a voice, why didn't Emmett hear it, unless . . . a snake!"

Harry stood up right before a snake planted its teeth in his right hand.

_"Darn it. I guess I'll go for the other one."_

The snake starts to slithers its way over towards Emmett. Harry reaches out at it and pulled it back to him.

"Stay away from him! He's my friend."

The snake looked up at Harry. He didn't move nor spoke.

"Did you hear me?" asked Harry.

The snake tilted its head and slowly bows.

_"I've never came across any human that can speak snake."_

"Well I'm not your average human," said Harry. "I'm a wizard and only a few of them know how to speak snake."

_"Well it was nice to see you wizard but I'm still hungry so I'll be off." _The snake starts to slither off but stopped and turned its head. _"Oh, by the way your friend just took off running."_

Harry turned to look at Emmett and sure enough he was gone.

"Oh no, Emmett."

Harry ran to his horse and got on; he then began to ride in the direction that Emmett went.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emmett was breathing very fast and very hard through the branches of the trees. After hearing Harry speaking Parseltongue he panic and began to ran. He soon stopped by a tree and hugged it for balance.

"Emmett where are you?" Came Harry's voice.

Emmett turned his head around and looked behind him. Harry was coming and he could sense that he was close. He took in a deep breath and continued to run even faster.

"Emmett please come back."

Emmett took another look over his shoulder and in the far distance he saw Harry on horseback. He quickly turned his head and ran even harder. At the speed he was going he didn't see that a tree root was sticking up and he tripped on it. Once his body hit the ground he could no longer move. All of his strength was wasted on running so fast. So he laid there taking in deep breaths and pray that Harry didn't see him.

"Come on Emmett, where are you?" asked Harry.

He stopped his horse and began to look around. Emmett was no where in site.

"I guess he's not here."

He was going to lead the horse north when he heard a soft noise due south. He led the horse and began to look around. He stopped the horse about 10 yards for something was blocking his path. Harry got off from his horse and began to see what was in his way. After taking a few steps he realized that it was Emmett.

"Emmett!" Harry ran over to him and sat down next to him.

Emmett looked at Harry and sat up.

"Stay away from me!" He pushed Harry away.

"Why? What have I done?"

"I heard you talking to that snake. Not many wizards can speak Parseltongue. Only an evil wizard has the ability to talk to an equally evil creature like a snake."

_"Oh great. It's like year two all over again."_

"Emmett listen to me, the only reason why I can speak Parseltongue is because of Volde . . ."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Sorry. The night that he killed Lily and James . . . once they were dead he went after me. The Killing Curse bounced off of me and hit him making him weak. Without his knowledge he made me his equal, transferring some of his powers to me. One in particular is the ability to talk to snakes. I'm not evil. We went to school together for 3 months and I have no desire to hurt you, you are my friend. When you saw me talking to that snake I was saving you life. I was telling it to leave you alone."

"Me your friend?" asked Emmett in surprise.

"Yes my very good friend," said Harry. He got up and lend his hand out to Emmett. Emmett accepted Harry's hand and stood up.

"Sorry that I ran off. I've never met a Parselmouth before and reading all about Slytherin-- I'm sorry that I thought you were evil."

"That's okay."

They got back on their horses and continued their journey to Boston.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was dark when they finally reach Boston. They stopped their horses in front of a hotel. They tied their horses to a pole and went into the hotel.

"Good evening young sirs," said the owner. He was behind a counter reading a book.

"Good evening," said Emmett. "Do you have any rooms open?"

"Depends if you can afford it. One room cost $2 a night."

"That will do," said Emmett. He pulled out four dollars from his pocket and gave it to the man.

The owner grabbed the room keys and handed it to them.

"Thank you. And by the way do you know where we can find some food?"

"The kitchen is closed but tells Teddy, the head cook, that I sent you. He should be able to give you some leftovers."

They headed off in the direction that the owner told them to go. In the kitchen saw a short fat man with a white apron over by the stove cleaning it.

"Ahem Teddy?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Sorry to bother you but we are awfully hungry and the owner told us that you might have some leftovers for us."

"Aye I do."

They ate all of Teddy's leftovers and went to their rooms with a full stomach

- July 15, 1692-

They got up early and walked around the streets of Boston.

"How will we find our way to New York when we don't even know what we are looking for?" asked Emmett.

"Odin said that there are loads of wizards here that can help us."

"How will we find them?"

"Maybe they will find us."

"How would they know that we need to get to the wizarding village in New York? Should we hold a sign saying that?"

"Don't be stupid Emmett, they will know."

They began walking around and began hoping that the wizards there would just know that they needed help. Noon was nearing so Emmett and Harry went into a food store and bought some cheese and bread. When they were about to pay for their food Harry asked the owner if he knew how to get to New York.

"Just ride your horse west and you'll be there in a week," answered the owner.

They paid for their food and they left.

"That's the 10th man that told us that," said Emmett. "We might as well get to our horses and start riding."

"No. Wizards are smarter and wouldn't rely on a horse to get to a wizarding village. There's a shortcut. I just know there is," said Harry.

They walked over to a tree and sat under it. Harry took a bite from his bread then looked to the ground and sigh.

"Good day to you stranger," said a man's voice.

Harry looked up and saw a man in a brown tattered coat with a dirty white shirt and black trousers.

"Sorry Sir I don't have any money to spare, but if you are hungry I can give you some of my food," said Harry.

"Well what made you think I was going to ask you for money?"

"Uh--- well."

"Just forget that I even asked you. So I hear that you boys want to go to New York."

"That's right Sir but we are trying to find a shortcut. Do you know one?" asked Harry.

"Sure do," said the man. He put his hands in a pocket and pulled out a key and dropped it in front of Harry.

"What is this?" asked Harry.

"It's a key silly. Go to a brick wall that is the end to a dead end. There you'll find the door that you must walk in." The man nodded his head and walked away.

"That was a load of rubbish," said Emmett.

Harry grabbed the key and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"Come on, let's look for this wall that we need to find," he said.

They finished their meal and began wandering the streets in search of their dead end. They were walking the streets for hours and couldn't find their dead end until the key in Harry's pocket began to vibrate.

"Emmett I think this key is telling us something," said Harry.

He took the key out of his pocket and began waving if around. The key began to vibrate even stronger that the key flew out of his hand. The guys ran after it and it didn't stop until it hit a brick wall.

"Emmett I think we are here," said Harry. "I think that the key brought us to the wall."

"That's great but how are we going to get in?"

"There's only one way."

Harry went up to the key, which was stuck in the wall, and turned it. The bricks began to move and rearrange into and archway. They walked through it and on the other side was a whole new world. It was like walking into Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Wizards were every where.

"We made it!" they cried and they gave each other a hug.

"Welcome strangers," said a man. He was tall and he wore black and blue robes. "Are you new to this village?"

"Yes we are," said Emmett. "What is this village call?"

"You are in Brooklyn's finest village, Heceta. What brings you boys here?"

"We're here to buy some supplies," answered Harry.

"The supply store is just down the street on your left. You can't miss it. I hope you boys enjoy your time." The man nodded at them and left.

Harry and Emmett quickly went on their way to the store. When they got there Caleb, the owner, was at the counter putting some inventory away.

"Caleb Duff?" asked Harry.

The man put the box down and looked at Harry and Emmett.

"How can I help you boys?" he asked.

"My name is Victor Krum. I wrote you a letter about floo powder and a timeturner," said Harry.

"Oh yes. I remember your letter. Just give me a second and I will give you your stuff."

Caleb went to a door that was behind the counter and began looking through everything but he finally came out with a sack of floo powder and a timeturner.

"That will be 2 galleons," he said.

"Wow that's cheep," said Emmett. He paid the man and they left to back to Salem Village


	12. The Delay Home

**A/N: Hey everyone listen I'm sorry that I didn't updated this story sooner. I didn't realize that the last time I updated was in March. Sorry for the delay.Well before I end this A/N I would like to say thank you to all the readers. Thanks you guys/gals**

**-Lady**

**Chapter XII: The Delay Home **

**-Tuesday July 18, 1692- **

Harry spent the whole night in a restless sleep and by the time the sun was up he was sitting on his bed thinking. Thinking that when he goes to see Emmett that this would be the last time in this horrid place. He had the supplies that he bought in New York and sat them in front of him. He dismantles one of the time turners and dumped the sand in one bag of floo powder. Then adding in Hermione's lock that he took and he began to mix it all.

"That takes care of Emmett," said Harry and began to make his own mix.

Later that day he changed back into his Hogwarts robes and headed towards the house to return Odin's clothes and everything that he had borrowed.

"I won't be needed them," said Harry. "Emmett and I are leaving today."

"Where are you going from here?" asked Odin.

"Home. I'm going back to England."

"We won't forget you," said Jasmine. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for all your kindness," he said. "Well I better get going." And started to walk to the door.

"Victor wait," said Odin. He took off his coat. "You don't want people seeing you in your robes."

"Thanks but I won't be in town for long," said Harry.

"Take it just in case."

"Oh alright," said Harry and he took the coat and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry came into town and quickly went to Arthur's house without being seen. When he came to the house, he saw Arthur brushing one of his horses.

"Hello Arthur," said Harry.

"Hello Victor," he said and stopped brushing his horse. He looked at Harry and saw him in his school robes and became all nervous.

"Is everything alright?" asked Harry.

"Everything is fine," replied Arthur. He looked around to see if anyone was around and went up to Harry. He grabbed him by the collar and hurried him in to the house. Before he closed the door he took one last look outside and went in.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry. Arthur had let go of him and began to fix his collar.

"I'm sorry but are you mad?" he asked. "If any of the wizards or muggles had seen you in wizard-wear they would report you to Sewall, especially Hephaestus and Hayden."

"I'm sorry . . . but thank you."

"You're welcome. So why are you wearing robes?"

"We're leaving to go home, Emmett and me. I just wanted to leave with my own clothes on."

"Well Emmett is upstairs in his room." Arthur went over to the door and opened it. "Good bye Victor." And he went back outside to continue brushing his horses.

Harry climbed the stairs and stopped when he reached Emmett's room. The door was wide opened and he saw that Emmett was sitting on his bed, with his Hogwarts robes on as well, looking out the window.

"Emmett are you ready to go home?" asked Harry.

Emmett sigh and looked at Harry. "Ready, I guess." He got off the bed and they went down stairs and back to the living room. Emmett lit the fire and Harry gave him the floo powder mix.

"Now I used Hermione's locket so it will take you to the first week of November," said Harry.

"I know, I bought it for her," said Emmett. "Once I get back I'll hide until it is safe for me to come out." He stuck his hand into the bag and grabbed a handful of the mix. He was about to toss it into the fire when he heard Arthur's voice.

"Emmett you've got company."

Emmett went to a window and looked out.

"Oh no it's Clara," he said. "What am I going to do?"

"Let her come in. You should at least say good bye to her," said Harry.

So Emmett went over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Clara," he said smiling at her.

"Hello Emmett," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Uh . . ." he turned and looked at Harry. "I'm kind a busy."

"I won't take long."

"Oh okay." And Emmett moved to the side and let her in.

"I heard that you were leaving today-- oh Victor . . . hi." She saw Harry by the fireplace. She then looked at them both and just realized they were in robes. "What's going on? Have you gone mad?"

"Clara it's true, I am leaving, and so is Victor."

"When?"

"When you leave," answered Emmett. "We are flooing home."

"Then take me with you please," begged Clara.

"No I can't," he answered. "Where we're going would be like a whole new world to you."

"Well could you at least stay for one more night? The church is having a festival tonight. Please be there," said Clara.

"Clara I . . ." Emmett looked into her eyes and tried to find the words.

"Please say that you will. If you don't then I won't leave."

Emmett looked at Harry and shrugged.

"Well . . . I guess we can stay here . . . for just one more night," said Harry.

"That's great!" said Clara. "I guess I should go then. Bye." She waved good bye and saw her way out.

When the door closed, Emmet and Harry just collapsed in a chair.

"One more day here, great," said Emmett. "I can do this. I've been here for what . . . 7 months, so what another day here won't bother me."

"Come on Emmett. Let's get out of these robes," said Harry.

They got up and headed back for Emmett's room to change.

"Oh Emmett can I borrow some clothes. I gave Odin's back his."

"Sure. I should have something that can fit you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was setting. Lights were being lit and tables were out, families began to come, and the wives sat their dishes on a big long table. The church band had brought their instruments and began tuning them. Emmett and Harry came together and they quickly went over to the food.

"I'm so hungry," Harry said. He grabbed a plate and got a slice of apple pie.

"Victor," said a voice.

Harry turned around and saw Odin and his family.

"Odin, Jasmine hi."

"I thought the two of you were leaving this morning?" asked Odin.

"We were," said Emmett. "But we decided to stay for this."

"Well Victor as long as you are here you are still welcome to stay with us," said Jasmine.

"Thank you."

The band finally finished tuning their instruments and began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Odin to his wife.

Jasmine took his hand and they walk to the dance floor.

"The food here is great," said Harry. He finished with his slice of pie and grabbed another slice.

Emmett poured himself a glass of punch and took a sip. He was tapping his foot to the beet of the music and began to gaze at the crowd.

"Emmett you must try the pie," said Harry. "I don't know what they have done, but it's great."

Emmett didn't hear him; he sat his cup down and began to walk over by the band. He then saw her, Clara. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with daises in her hair. She was smiling when she saw him.

"I'm glad that you came," said Clara.

"You look so beautiful," said Emmett. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would like that."

She took his hand and they walk to the dance floor and dance. They kept on dancing for two more songs and then went over by Harry to cool off.

"You know I'm glad that we decided to stay for this," said Emmett.

He poured Clara a glass of punch and then himself a glass. He was about to take a sip when he began to feel a sharp pain in his chest and began grabbing at his heart.

"Emmett what's wrong?" asked Clara.

He didn't answer and fell to the ground.

"Hephaestus he must be doing this," said Harry. He then looked around but couldn't find him or his cousins.

"Hephaestus Black you stop this right now!" yelled Harry but he couldn't see him. He then turned to Clara and said," Stay here with him. I'm going to find him." And he left.

Clara kneeled beside him and took his hand.

"H-help m-me," choked Emmett.

"How?"

"Hello my dearest Clara," came a dreadful voice.

She got up and turned around to see Hayden and Demeter.

"Hayden. Please tell Hephaestus to stop. It's me that you really want."

"You know I personally told Brown to stop seeing you." He looked down at him with his gray eyes. "I told him that if he doesn't then I would simply kill him."

"Please Hayden tell Hephaestus to stop!" cried Clara.

"Give me one good reason," smirked Hayden.

Clara then looked back at Emmett. She kneeled down beside him holding his hand again and then took a deep breath.

"Because if you don't I will do this." And she stepped in front of Emmett. Emmett's heart was being relieved from the pressure and he could now breathe, but for Clara she is now under Hephaestus' curse and her heart was slowly stopping.

"NO!" cried Hayden.

He began to walk towards her but with what little strength Emmett had he manage to knock him to the ground. As for where Harry went. He found Hephaestus up in a near by tree. He saw what was happening to Clara and looked up at Hephaestus.

"This is what you deserve tramp," said Hephaestus. "Never mess with the Blacks."

Harry quickly went up to the tree. He grabbed Hephaestus' foot and pulled him down. Once he was on the ground, Harry grabbed a rock knocking him unconscious.

"That's what you get for messing with a Potter," said Harry.

He looked back towards Clara and he could see that she was alright. He then marched his way over towards them. Hearing the loud shouts from Hayden, he went up to him and punched his nose. The nose began to bleed.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM," said Harry.

Hayden grabbed his nose with one hand and used the other to whip off the tears from his eyes.

"Krum, I thought I told you to stay out of this," said he.

"And I told you that any business with Emmett is my business as well," said Harry.

"Fine have it your way," said Hayden. "Clara is mine and I will have her; even if I do have to kill you and Brown."

"If Clara is what you want then let's have her be the prize. Let's have a wizard duel. Who ever wins keeps her and the loser must leave her alone forever," said Harry.

"Deal. This will be easy. Shall we begin?"

"Not here were there are Muggles around. Tomorrow morning in the field right out of town so we can be alone," said Harry.

"Deal."

Demeter went over to Hephaestus and got him up and walked back towards Hayden and they left. Harry went over to Emmett and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'll be fine. But I don't get you. Weren't you the one that wanted to get out of here?" asked Emmett.

"I do."

"Well you can't if you're dead."

"I won't be. Hayden doesn't know that we will be gone tomorrow," said Harry.

"What about Clara? Do we just leave her here with Hayden?" asked Emmett.

"Of course not, but we can't take her with us."

"Now that I think about it why not? It's like she doesn't belong here. Remember she was supposed to have died in that lake. Let's bring her with us to have a better future," said Emmett.

"Emmett I know that you care for her deeply. I'm sorry but you can't get involved with her. Back in the future you have a wife and a daughter. If you bring her back with you then you will change the course of your history."

"I can't leave her here."

"We don't have to leave her here in Salem. I was thinking in giving her the rest of my wizard money and you can give her a horse, so then she can ride to New York and live with the wizards there. She would be safe and away from Hayden. Think with your head like you always do. Clara doesn't belong in the future. Weren't you the one that said that time is a dangerous thing to mess with? Now I came here to save you from a hanging and now that I have we should leave."

Emmett didn't say anything but let out a loud sigh.

"I love her Harry. I don't know if I could live without her." He then went over to her to see if she was alright and then they went over to Harry.

"Thank you Victor for stopping Hephaestus." said Clara. "And please don't fight Hayden. He is a very powerful wizard. With his power to cause pain, you won't have a chance."

"Don't worry about me. Emmett and I will be home by the time the duel would start," said Harry.

"Victor I'm going to walk Clara home. Okay," said Emmett.

"That's fine. I'm going to go over to the Potter's farm to stay the night. Remember that we leave at dawn," said Harry.

Emmett nodded and then placed an arm over Clara's shoulders and began walking her home. On her porch they stood there gazing at the stars.

"They are very beautiful," Clara said.

"Yes beautiful," said Emmett but he wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at her.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave," she said. "Is there any way to change your mind in staying?"

"No there isn't. I don't belong here."

"Neither do I, so please take me."

"I want to I really do, but . . ." He turned around and he shut his eyes. "Harry's right I need to stop listening with my heart and think with my head."

"Who's Harry?"

"Uh oh . . . he's a friend."

"Well who cares what he said. You know that every decision we make is with our heart. All those gut feelings and all came from our hearts. So Emmett what does your heart tell you?"

"It tells me that I love you, but you must stay here."

Clara's eyes began to fill with tears. "Fine but promise to visit me and write."

"I would but . . . Clara it would be impossible to come back again let alone owl you."

"So you are just picking up and leaving as if you never existed in my life."

"Clara I don't exist--I mean--I should have told you along time ago."

"Told me what?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and then he walk off and sat down on the porch step.

"You see I do come from England and I am going back there but . . . I don't know the easiest way to tell you but . . . I am from the future. I come from the year 1976. During school Harry and his friends came to me. They were from the future, 20 years from the future and they needed my help to get them back. I got them back home, but an evil wizard knew that I can send people back to the past and future. He kidnapped me but before he got the information I came here by accident. Now Harry has come for me and we are going back to the future. That is the reason why I won't be able to owl or to visit you and once I get home I will erase my memories of this ever happen--" He paused for a minute and then his eyes went wide and a big grin came across his face. "I think I know a way to take you with me. I'll erase your memories as well."

"If you erase my memories then I wouldn't remember my family or you," said Clara. She took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"There's a memory charm that will erase certain memories and would allow me to alter it. So will you do it?"

"Yes!"

She then gave him a hug.

"I will go any where with you." And then she kissed him.

Emmett then broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I should go and tell H-Victor."

"Right and I'll go get pack and say good bye," said Clara.

Emmett was just getting up from the step when Clara quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything but stared straight ahead. So he turned his head and saw Demeter hiding in the shadow.

"I think it would be safer if you stayed here for the night," said Clara.

"Agree."

So they quickly got up and went straight into the house.


	13. The Duel

**Chapter XIII: The Duel**

**Wednesday July 19, 1692 (Before dawn)**

The next day Harry awoke in the barn at the Potter's and was astonished to see that Emmett didn't returned from Clara's. So he quickly got changed and went to the house. When he was inside, he saw Jasmine at the stove and Odin was by the fireplace.

"Good morning Victor," said Jasmine.

"Good morning. Have you seen Emmett? He was supposed to meet me here after the festival."

"He never came," answered Odin.

"Oh no I better go and look for him."

Harry opened the door, but magically it quickly closed.

"What's going on? Odin?" Harry looked back towards him and he was still over by the fireplace mixing something.

"I'm sorry for doing that but I need to give you something but I'm not done with it," he answered.

"What is it?" asked Harry. He went over to him and saw that he was crushing some herbs.

"I'm making a potion for you. This potion will help you against your duel with Hayden."

"You're going to cast the protection shield on me?"

"No. This is something more powerful and more dangerous. This will stop your heart."

"What! How will stopping my heart help? I will be dead," cried Harry.

"That protection shield only stopped Demeter in using her powers, but with this potion non of them can use their powers on you because in order for their powers to work, a living heart must be pumping," said Odin.

"But Odin I won't need it. I'm not going to duel. As soon as I find Emmett, we are gone."

"But if Hayden finds you before you find Emmett then you will have to duel."

"Well now that you put it that way . . . I'll wait."

So he waited and waited, and right when the sun was rising from the trees Odin was done.

"Here Victor. This potion is to make your heart stop and the other to re-start it. Both will take effect within minutes."

"Thanks but what will happen when my heart stops?" ask Harry.

"You will become the living dead. You can still walk and talk like you do now, but you can't feel any pain; not until you take the counter potion. I advise you to not take any deadly hits. Once you take the counter potion all injures that you encountered under the influence of the first will show. Like if he gave you a broken noise, it won't take effect until the counter potion is in your system, or if he stabs you with a knife you won't draw blood until you take the counter potion."

"But if he use his powers then I will feel it later on," said Harry.

"No you won't. The potion will protect you from his powers no matter what," said Odin.

"Thank you Odin for doing this."

"You are welcome. Come back here any time. You are like family to us," said Odin.

Harry went up to him and gave him a hug and then gave Jasmine a hug, and then he left. He went over to the barn grabbed all of his belonging and then saddled up a horse.

"I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow a horse," he said and rode it into town.

-7:45 a.m.-

Emmett opened the door and looked out. He saw no one and he and Clara went outside.

"We need to get to the Potter's Farm. Harry must be waiting for me," said Emmett.

"But their farm would take time getting to," said Clara.

"Not if we have a horse. Come on. Let's go borrow a horse from Arthur," said Emmett and they quickly left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry rode into town just before 8:00 and looked around. Emmett wasn't in sight and he had no idea where to look. So he went over to Arthur's house, but when he got there he told Harry that Emmett just took off.

"Where did he go?" asked Harry.

"He said he was going to meet you at the Potter's."

Harry quickly turned the horse around and headed back towards the farm. Just before he was out of the town he saw Daphne.

"Victor!"

He slowed down and stopped in front of her.

"Hi Daphne. What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here. If Hayden finds you . . ." She stopped and had a blank look on her face. Seconds later she became scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just had a vision. You were on the ground crying out in pain from Hayden's curse and then you died. Go get out of here. Stay away from Hayden." She then ran off.

Harry watched her as she ran off and then continued on his way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Emmett how much further?" asked Clara.

"We will be there in five minutes," he answered.

But right at that moment the horse jerked and Clara fell to the ground. Emmett tried to calm the horse, but the horse kept jerking around and soon Emmett fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Clara.

"Yes I'm fine and you?"

"I'll live."

"I wonder what just happen. That horse had never acted like that before," said Emmett.

He looked back at the horse, but the horse had run off back to town.

"I guess we have to walk the rest of the way."

They gathered their stuff and began to walk when Hayden, Demeter and Hephaestus walked right in front of them

"Brown where are you going with my lady?" asked Hayden.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Okay then tell me where Krum is. He and I have a duel remember; oh and Clara you might want to stick around. You are the prize after all."

"Victor isn't here and . . . YOU WILL NOT HAVE CLARA!" shouted Emmett.

"Oh yes I will because she is mine."

He then looked at Emmett. His eyes were fixed on his and he smiled. His gray eyes began to turn green. Emmett wanted to look away, but he couldn't move. He could feel a sharp pain slowly running through his body and then the pain got more potent and unbearable that he fell to the ground screaming.

"Hayden stop this," cried Clara. She began walking over towards him but Hephaestus grabbed her.

"No Clara I won't, and soon Brown will be dead," laughed Hayden.

"Not if I stop you," said a voice.

It was Harry. He rode his horse towards Hayden and gave him a good punch in the face. He then got off from his horse and went over towards Emmett.

"Good timing," Emmett coughed. "Sorry that I didn't meet you last night. I couldn't leave Clara's house. Demeter was outside."

"That's okay." He helped him up and then look at Hayden. "You have a duel with me Hayden and not with Emmett, or did you forget?"

"Oh I didn't. I was just warming up."

"Shall we begin then?" asked Harry.

Hayden smile and bowed. When Harry bowed, he quickly grabbed his wand and when he was ready he quickly casted his spell.

"_Caecus_," Harry shouted.

Hayden's hands went directly to his face and began rubbing his eyes.

"Hayden what's wrong?" asked Hephaestus.

"I don't know. I can't see anything," he answered.

"You are blind and with out your eyes you can't cast any spells, nor can you use your powers," said Harry.

Hayden stood tall and crossed his arms.

"I don't need my eyes to cast spells unlike most wizards," said Hayden. He said a spell under his breath and his eye sight returned. "I don't use a wand and neither should you._ Expelliarmus_."

Harry's wand flew from his hand. His eyes then went a little wide and sweat began to drip from his forehead. He knew that without his wand he couldn't duel.

"Come on Victor. You can do wand less magic. You've been practicing it," said Emmett.

"Yeah but it was Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry.

"You know that's not a bad idea," said Hayden. "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

And Harry went right up into the air.

"Now this is going to be fun," said Hayden and then he made Harry spin in circles. He soon stop and dropped him to the ground. From where Harry landed he could see his wand. He began to crawl but soon stops when Hayden stuck his foot on his back.

"Where do you think you are going? I'm not done with you." He turned Harry around. "And now it's time for you to suffer." He look square into Harry's eyes and his eyes began to turn green.

"HAYDEN!"

He didn't turn his head for he knew that it was his cousin Daphne that was calling. He just kept looking at Harry as he was suffering. Daphne ran all the way to Hayden and grabbed his arm.

"You must stop this," she said.

He pushed her away but making sure he didn't break eye contact with Harry.

"Get away from me Cousin," he said.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"I won't."

Daphne looked at Harry and she saw that her vision was coming true. He was screaming in pain and twitching around and soon he stop breathing.

"NO!"

Hayden's eyes went back to gray and then walked over to Harry.

"You never had the chance Krum." Then he walk over to were Demeter and Hephaestus was standing. Daphne fell down to Harry's side and began to cry. She looked at his face and his green eyes were wide open.

"Oh Victor I'm so sorry," she cried.

She looked at him again and then saw that he was looking at her. She was at first startled and then saw that he was smiling.

"Victor you're alive!" she whispered.

He nodded and then looked at his wand. Daphne got up and slowly handed it to him. He gripped it tightly and slowly sat up. He saw Hayden grabbing Clara while Emmett was trying to fight him.

"Let go of her," said Harry.

Hayden and Emmett stopped fighting and looked at Harry.

"How is it possible. I tortured you to death," said Hayden.

"And that is what it appeared but obvious you didn't," said Harry.

"Hephaestus go stop his heart," said Hayden.

"With pleasure," replied Hephaestus.

Hephaestus centered his eyes onto Harry's chest and then his eyes turned from his natural brown to green. His eyes quickly returned to brown when he realize that something was wrong.

"Cousin his heart does not beat. I can't stop a living heart if it isn't alive," said Hephaestus.

Hayden looked at Harry and sneered.

"Someone must have told you about our powers. That it only works on a living person," said Hayden. "You must have brew your self the Living Dead potion."

"I guess you can say that," said Harry. He pointed his wand at him and was ready to strike.

"And I bet I know who told you," said Hayden and he look directly at his cousin Daphne. "How could you betray us?"

"Me? But I never told him anything. I swear," cried Daphne.

"You will pay for this Cousin," said Hayden and then his eyes turned green.

"Hephaestus, brother please help me," cried Daphne. She fell next to Harry and began crying out in pain.

Hephaestus looked at his sister as she was crying out in pain and then at Hayden. He couldn't bare hearing the cry from her so he grabbed Hayden's neck and thrust him to the ground.

"How dare you attack my sister!" he yelled at him.

"Get off of me," cried Hayden.

"No," said Hephaetus and he began to squeezed his neck.

"Hephaetus stop it. You will kill him," said Demeter.

Demeter began hitting Hephaetus but it didn't stop them. He just pushed her away.

"Cousin . . . do-don't do . . . this," said Hayden.

"You tried to kill my sister. We promised not to use our powers on family," said Hephaetus and he began to squeezed harder.

Hephaetus had almost squeezed the life out of Hayden but a bolt of red light struck him and he fell to the ground. Hayden moved Hephaetus and saw that Emmett was pointing his wand at him.

"_Stupfy_," he yelled. The spell hit him causing him to go unconscious.

"Daphne are you okay?" asked Emmett. He and Clara quickly ran over to them.

"Yes I am."

"I guess this in now over," said Harry. "Let's get out of here."

"You can't," said Daphne. "The duel isn't finished."

"What do you mean that it isn't finished?"

"In order for a wizard duel to end one must die or surrender."

"But I can't kill him," said Harry. "Besides where we are going he won't be able to find us."

He pointed his wand to ground and made a fire.

"Good bye Daphne. It was a pleasure knowing you," said Harry and he gave her a huge and then he whispered, "The Black's curse will be lifted. I promise you that."

Tears went down her cheeks and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Then Emmett and Clara went up to her.

"Good bye and thank you for being such a great friend," said Emmett.

"Good bye both of you. We might meet again in another life," said Daphne.

Harry gave Emmett the bag of the floo powder mix and then looked at Clara.

"She's coming with me. We came to the agreement that I will alter her memories once we get to Hogwarts," said Emmett.

"I hope you know what you are doing," said Harry. He then pulled out 2 big white round pills. "Here take these. It will make the journey less painful."

They took them and began chewing on them.

"Good bye Harry. I'll see you in the future," said Emmett and he and Clara left.

Harry took out the counter potion to the Living Dead and his heart began to beat and then pop a pill in his mouth. Once it was dissolved he tossed his floo powder mix into the fire.

"The Burrow," he said and before he stepped in he took one final look at Daphne and waved, and then he vanished in the flames.

**A/N: Don't worry this isn't the last chapter**


	14. Home at Last

**A/N: I wasn't going to finish this story. I was feeling that no one like it so I was going to just Abandon it, but I received a review telling me to update and finish because they thought it was worth being finished, so that person got me back on the computer to post this chapter. Thank you _Godric of Gryffindor._ I would also like to thank _HermioneWatsonFan_**, **you** **also made me want to finish this story. This is the end to my Harry Potter in Back to the Future series. Now from the beginning I wasn't sure how I would end it, I mean I've been working on the series since '03 and I wanted a perfect ending but I couldn't decided on how it should end. I wrote many ending and so I decided to post them all. I don't know when the other ending chapters will be updated but from now on this story will be completed. Just a little note, the stuff that are in italics are stuff from the past so don't get confused. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter XII: Home at Last _(Ending One)_  
- August 31, 1996- **

Ron was over by Hermione making sure she was alright when he heard a loud noise. It was Harry. He rolled out from the fireplace and then hit one of the chairs.

"Harry you're back!" said Ron and he ran over to him. He turned Harry over and he was sweating heavy. Ron touched his forehead but it was cool.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I . . . just have a . . . stomach ach." He sat up and looked around. "How long was I gone?"

"Only for a few minutes. So did you save Emmett?"

"Yes, he's back." Harry looked at the chair and Hermione was still unconscious. "We should try and wake her up. We still need to go to Diagon Alley to get our school supply."

Ron went over to Hermione but he stopped when he heard voices.

_"Oh boy, I can't wait to get back to school tomorrow."_

_"Not me. I want the summer to last longer. What about you Harry?"_

_"I don't care where I am as long as I'm away from my aunt and uncle."_

The voices got louder as they were going down stairs. Harry quickly got up and helped Ron to get Hermione off of the chair. They slipped behind the couch and waited. At the bottom of the stairs they saw themselves.

"Why are **we** still here?" asked Ron. "I thought **we** would be in the past by now."

"We left after breakfast remember? Didn't you see that **we** were still sleeping when you went to your room to get some clean clothes?"

"I didn't go to my room. I went straight to the bathroom. I already had clothes in there," said Ron.

So they sat there and waited for them to leave.

_"Kids I want you to eat something before you leave to get your school supplies," said Mrs. Weasley. She sat a big plate of pancakes on the table._

_"Well I don't have to argue with that," said Ron._

_"Oh Mrs. Weasley, thank you again for taking me to __London__ earlier today," said Hermione._

_"You are welcome just keep your hairpins away from Fred and George," said Mrs. Weasley._

_Ron took a big helping of pancake and swallowed in down with two bites. He whipped his face and then looked at his mom._

_"So Mum . . . I have an idea. How about that year you let us go to Diagon Alley by our selves," suggested Ron._

_"I don't think so Ronald. Besides Ginny also needs to get some supplies," said Mrs. Weasley._

_"You can take her later," said Ron. "Come on Mum, let us go alone."_

_"What if something goes wrong and you need my help," cried Mrs. Weasley._

_"Mum I'm 16 years old. I'm old enough to take care of myself," protested Ron._

_"Very well but I want to met you all in the Leaky Caudlron," said Mrs. Weasley._

_"Thanks Mum," said Ron. He got up and kissed her cheek._

_"Go now before I change my mind," she said._

_They all got up and started to head over to the fireplace._

"Oh no," whispered Harry. He looked over to the flowerpot that had the floo powder. It was broken. Harry got out his wand and made the flowerpot whole just as they came into the room.

_"I hate traveling by floo powder," complained Hermione._

_"You're not the only one," said Harry._

_As Ron was reaching into the floo powder, he felt something strange. He pulled it out and presented an old, empty, broken time turner._

_"So this is what happened to Dad's old time turner. He broke it and then he buried it here," He said._

_He placed the time turner on the floor and then grabbed a handful of floo powder._

_"Diagon Alley," he shouted and then went in. Hermione then left and so did Harry._

Harry and Ron got from behind the couch and placed Hermione on the couch.

"Come on Hermione, wake up," said Ron. He slightly tapped her cheeks.

"Uh . . . stop that," she said and then moved her head and opened her eyes. "What happened? Did we fix everything?" She then saw Harry and smiled. She quickly got up and gave him a big hug. "Its good too see that you are all right."

"Like wise," he said.

"So Harry why did you fix the broken flowerpot?" asked Ron. "You could have stopped us from going back to the past."

"I never thought about that until now," he answered.

"You mean the flowerpot that had the floo powder was broken when we came home the second time?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well if you remember when we were flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, the flowerpot was broken, and so we had to get floo powder from the kitchen," said Hermione.

"Hey, when I went to Salem I had to get floo powder from the kitchen as well," said Harry.

"Then that only means that the flowerpot was broken earlier today, which in the progress must had broken the time turner that was buried in it. Which means it was because of Harry who sent us back in time to begin with," said Hermione.

"Way to go there mate," said Ron.

"Sorry."

"Hey wait a minute," said Hermione. "When did you floo to Salem and why would you be at Salem"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," said Harry.

"Ron, have you left yet?" It was Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked at his friends and didn't know how to reply.

"Uh . . . n-no Mum w-we're still here."

She walked into the room and saw them bewilder.

"Harry . . ." She then looked at him weirdly. "When did you change your clothes?"

Harry looked at what he was wearing and notice that he was in the same clothes that he wore in Salem.

"Oh I wanted . . . uh to show Ron and Hermione the . . . uh clothes my aunt and uncle got for . . . me," he said as he quickly found the words. "So I quickly ran up the stairs and change."

"Muggles sure wear strange clothes, but at least they fit you. Oh well anyways you almost forgot your key and your bag of money." She handed them to him. "And I forgot to tell you that Arthur broke the flowerpot earlier today. You need to get the floo powder from the kitchen."

They smiled and nodded at her and they began to walk to the kitchen. Harry stuck out his wand and when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking he said, "_Diffindo_." And the flower pot broke in pieces.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you think any thing has changed?" asked Ron.

"Minor things might have changed, but from the looks of it no," said Hermione.

They went up to Gringotts Bank and Hermione exchanged her muggle money to wizard money and Harry took out some more of his money. After Gringotts Ron and Hermione went over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to be fitted into new robes while Harry went over to Flourish and Blotts to get his new books.

"Harry," said Seamus, he was next to the counter with his best friend Dean.

"Hi Seamus, Dean ready for a new year?" asked Harry.

"Of course we are," said Dean.

"I'm really looking forward towards our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Seamus. "I hear that he's really good."

The clerk gave Seamus his change and his bags of books.

"Well I'll see you later," said Seamus.

"Bye."

And he and Dean left. When they left Ron and Hermione came into the store. When they finished buying their books they headed over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a refreshing treat. When they were done with their ice cream, they stopped at Quality Qudditch Supplies for a moment.

"Look new Qudditch robes," said Harry. "We should ask McGonagall to buy the team some new ones."

"Well, well, well, isn't Potty and the Weasel," said an unpleasant voice.

They turned around and saw that it was Draco.

"Oh and Miss. Puff Ball." He called Hermione. "Looking at the new line of broomsticks? With the amount of money you have Weasel you'll be able to afford a twig. Father already bought me a new broom."

"You'll still be beaten by Harry," said Hermione. "He's a way better Seeker than you'll ever be."

"Shove off frizz head. Like you know anything about Qudditch," said Draco. "Well I've been practicing all summer. Father has been teaching me all the new moves he came up with for his Seeker back in his days. Did you practice any at all Potter?"

"In the matter of fact I did and I had a pretty good coach."

"Who, frizzy and weasel? Let me give you some advice, remember to bring some tissues when you start crying to your loss against Slytherin."

"You'll be the one crying," said Harry.

Draco just laughed and walked off.

"Come on Harry," said Ron.

Ron and Hermione began to walk, but Harry stood in front of the store a bit more looking at the robes and then walked away.

"Where to now?" asked Harry.

"How about home all this time traveling has mad me tired," said Ron.

And so they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo home, but Hermione suddenly stopped and began to look frantically around.

"It's gone," she said.

"What's gone?" asked Harry.

"My locket," she cried, "my locket that Emmett gave me."

"I . . . uh took it," answered Harry. "I took it to get Emmett back home. It was the only thing that could get him back."

"Well where is it."

"He still has it. I left the locket in the floo powered mix that I gave him. I'm sorry."

Hermione went up to Harry, "I understand." And they continued their way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, September 1st, they all got ready for their first day of school. Down in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was cooking over the hot stove making everyone a hearty meal. With the aroma of sausages and eggs in the air, the seats at the table were soon occupied. Once the plates were bare Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went upstairs and brought down their trunks.

"Hurry up kids we're running late," said Mr. Weasley.

They carried their trunks outside and saw a car park in the driveway. Mr. Weasley popped the trunk and helped everyone getting their trunks in.

"Okay that is the last one," said Mr. Weasley. "Everyone get in."

"Oh Ronald don't forget your corn beef sandwich that I packed for you," said Mrs. Weasley. She went over to the car and gave him the sack. "Good bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Mum."

"Bye Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley kissed her good bye, got into the car and drove off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they got to King's Cross Station they had just 20 minutes to get to the train.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Weasley," said Hermione.

"It was my pleasure."

He popped the trunk and help them load their luggage on a trolley.

"Well I'll be seeing you later" said Mr. Weasley.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Ginny.

"Nah, you're old enough to go by yourself." He got back into the car. "Don't make any plans for Christmas. You're all invited to spend it at the Burrow."

They waved goodbye and Mr. Weasley left. They pushed their trolley along and when they got to the barrier leading to platform 9 ¾, they decided to go through it as pairs. Hermione and Ginny went together and then Ron and Harry.

"Oh there's Luna," said Ginny. "I'll see you on the train." And she left.

"Come on, lets put our trunks way," said Harry.

He began to push his trolley along but he had to stop when one of the wheels got stuck. He pushed the trolley really hard and the wheel became unstuck but in the process he had hit a man with it.

"I'm so sorry sir," said Harry.

"Don't be Harry. I should have watch where I was going," said the man.

Harry look at him but he couldn't recognize him.

"Harry come on," said Ron. He tugged on his sleeve and began to walk on. Harry looked back and the man was gone.

Harry sat his trunk in the luggage compartment and he, Ron, and Hermione went to find a compartment to talk in.

"It's weird that we are going to Hogwarts for our sixth year again," said Harry.

"At least we know about half the lessons and our home work would be easier to do," said Ron. "I wonder how Emmett is and I'm wondering if he's thinking of us?"

"He's not. He told me that when he returned home he would erase his memories of time travel and that would include memories of us," said Harry sadly. He then saw that Hermione was looking at something. "Hermione what are you reading?"

"My class schedule. I asked to receive it early. Hum there's a new class and two new professors," she answered. "One is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new class is Mythology which the same teacher teaches Incantations."

"So who's the teacher?" asked Ron.

"Professor Brown."

There was a long and awkward silence

"Do you think that it's him?" asked Harry.

"We'll see when we get there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they stopped at Hogsmeade Station, there was a light mist. They got off the train and looked around. To their right they heard a voice calling, "Firs' years this way."

"Hi 'Arry," Hagrid call out.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry answered.

"Did you have a nice holiday?"

"It was an interesting one I'll say."

They started to walk to their left where the carriages were and it began to rain. They quickly ran in one but they were already soaked to the bones. The carriages began to move and once they stopped at the school they quickly ran out and into the warm building. They did a spell to dry their clothes and went to the Great Hall.

After the 1st years were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome for a new year, I have a few start of the term notice to give you. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Next that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. Qudditch trials will be held in the second week of the term and finally I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Maddox and this year I am sad to say that Professor Lee has retired and Professor Brown will be the new Incantation teacher. Now on with the feast."

The food appeared and the students began to eat.

"Hey wait a minute, Dumbledore didn't mention that Mythology is a new class," said Hermione. "All he said that Brown will be teaching Incantations."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Neville. "Professor Brown has been teaching Mythology since our first year."

"Really?"

Neville nodded and began eating a chicken's leg. Hermione and Ron looked at the teacher's table, but Emmett wasn't there."

"Where is he? Where's Professor Brown?" asked Ron.

Lavender put down her fork and looked at him. "Daddy couldn't come today, but he will be here tomorrow. He told me at the train station that he needed to pick something up at home."

After dinner they went to their common rooms were everyone stayed for the rest of the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione started with their new class Mythology.

"This is very weird. I know nothing about Mythology," said Ron.

"Don't worry. As long as we have our books we should be fine," said Hermione.

They took their seat and class began. A tall, pale man with short brown hair with brown eyes walked into the classroom and took his place at the front of the room.

"Welcome back for another year with me," said Professor Brown. "This will be a very special and fun year." He then picked up a book and showed it to the class. "Does everyone have this book?" They all answered no. "Just as I thought." He got up and then magically lifted a pile of books and began passing them out.

"But Professor what is wrong with the book that we have now?" asked Hermione.

"It's the wrong book. Apparantly they put the wrong book on the list. This year we will be learning about mythical creatures and not cities," answered Professor Brown.

Once everyone had a book the lesson began.

"Okay now would everyone please turn to the first chapter and we will begin with our lesson on the Minotaur," said Professor Brown.

Hermione began opening her book, but stopped when she saw something; her gold locket that Emmett gave her. She was in tears as she opened it and saw the picture of Emmett.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Ron.

She didn't say anything. All she could do was to show him the locket. Harry looked at it as well and his jaw dropped opened.

"Oh my God how is this possible? It can't be. I gave it to--," wondered Harry

"Excuse me Mr. Potter and Miss Granger can I have your attention," requested Professor Brown.

"Sorry sir," said Hermione and she quickly sat her locket in her pocket.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Time quickly went by and class was over. Everyone grabbed their books and began to leave.

"Mr. Potter could you, Weasley and Miss. Granger come here," said Professor Brown.

The three looked at each other and went to him.

"Yes sir.

"I know that it's the beginning of term and you want to talk about your summer, but please listen during my lectures. You three are my best students and I don't want to give you a bad grade just because you weren't listening," said Professor Brown.

"Yes. Sorry sir," said Harry.

"Okay now run along or you're going to be late to your next class."

They started to leave but something caught Hermione's eyes.

"Professor that's a very nice locket that you have around your neck it looks like mine." She pulled it out from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Thank you and yes they do look similar," said Professor Brown. "This belonged to my wife. She died giving birth to Lavender."

"I got this from a dear friend, but I'm afraid that he has forgotten me," said Hermione sadly.

"If he was truly your friend then he will never forget you," replied Professor Brown. He smiled at her and then she smiled back at him and they left.

Once they left Emmett took his locket off and opened it. One picture was of him and Clara on their wedding day and the other was of him, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I remember that picture of us. That was taken during our field trip to Salem Academy."

"Yes and that was a very fun trip," said Emmett. "That was when . . ." He then stopped and recognized the voice. As he looked up he saw Harry leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Potter . . . er what brings you back?" He closed the locket and sat it on his desk.

"Emmett you can cut the teacher act," said Harry. "I know you didn't erase your memories."

Emmett looked at him and smiled. "It was the locket that gave me away huh? I knew that I shouldn't give it back to her, but it was her's."

"So what made you change your mind in erasing your memories?" asked Harry.

"When Clara and I got home and after the Harvest Ball, I sat in the Common Room with my wand to my head, and I realize that I couldn't do it. I'd altered Clara's memories but I couldn't do it to myself. I've never had friends like you guys and you only get great friends once in your life time," said Emmett.

"Ron and Hermione will be thrilled to hear that you didn't erase your memories," said Harry.

"Harry now about that I would really like to have this to be just between you and me," said Emmett.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to tell them and frankly I didn't want anyone to know. Please Harry promise me you won't tell. I want to tell them soon but not now. Please Harry."

"I promise." said Harry.

Emmett smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Go now before you get in trouble for being late."

So Harry grabbed his bags and left.

-THE END-


End file.
